New Moon
by powerofthreeandfour
Summary: A witch from a powerful heritage is sent back to the Trojan War. Will she be able to return in time before history alters at her hands? Or will she change it to the worse?
1. Information

**Information:**

**Story Name: **New Moon

**Summary: **Pearl Halliwell, the cousin of the Charmed Ones, starts getting nightmares about the Trojan War and a soldier in particular. She decided to check if her dreams are an advancement of her powers or a sign of danger. A spell sends her back to the Trojan War time where she meets the one from her dreams. What she doesn't know is that the same soldier from her dreams has been having the same dreams of her.

**Disclaimer: **Troy and Charmed don't belong to me.

**Dedication: **This story is dedicated to the three most supportive people in my life.


	2. Trailer

**New Moon**

**Trailer:**

"There's something strange going on here," said Piper Halliwell to her sisters.

**Starring: Holly Marie Combs as Piper.**

"Something big," said Paige.

**Alyssa Milano as Phoebe.**

"I fear you may be on to something," said Phoebe.

**Rose McGowan as Paige.**

Piper opened the door and squealed. "Pearl," she embraced her cousin. "What are you doing here?"

**Sarah Michelle Gellar as Pearl Halliwell.**

"I had a vision," answered Pearl.

**Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt.**

"She was sent to the time of Achilles," said Leo.

**Julian McMahon as Cole Turner.**

"You're going to have to work fast," said Cole pacing around the attic.

**Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell.**

"You mean she's stuck during the Trojan War?" asked Piper screaming. Penny nodded.

**Fiona Hughes as Patty Halliwell.**

"You must work with Cole to find her," instructed Patty.

**Brad Pitt as Achilles.**

"I wake up at night dreaming of this maiden," Achilles told Odysseus.

**Orlando Bloom as Paris of Troy.**

"Your name will be known throughout history," said Odysseus.

**Eric Bana as Prince Hector of Troy.**

"He won't come after us," said Paris assuring his love.

**Diane Kruger as Helen of Sparta.**

"You don't know him," Helen said. "He will burn your city out of spite and hate."

**Sean Bean as Odysseus.**

Achilles looked at the woman his men caught as a prisoner. He gasped and so did she.

"Oh crap," said Pearl trying to freeze the Myrmidons. "Figures my powers won't work."

"We have to find her," said Phoebe. "Before my vision comes true."


	3. Dreams

**Chapter 1: Dreams:**

**Three thirty a.m. San Francisco, California.**

A young woman about twenty years old slept in her bed. She was moaning and murmuring in her sleep. The dream inside her head was driving her insane.

_The young woman tied up in a tent during the Trojan War trying to escape. She tries to use her abilities to help, but they wouldn't work. A man with blond hair to his shoulders walked in with a soldier behind him. He was wearing a battle suit like the ancient Greeks wore. He glanced towards her and she saw his eyes. They were blue and sparkling with life and hate. _

_"Who is she?" asked the man._

_"A woman we found hiding behind the rocks. We thought she might amuse you a little," replied the soldier. The man nodded. She could tell they were from the Mycenaeans. The man with blond hair stared at her for a minute longer then turned to the soldier. _

_"You may go," the soldier bowed and left. He came towards the woman and lowered himself to her height._

_"Who are you?" he asked._

_"None of your concern," said the girl her voice full of venom. "I saw the priests dead. You killed them."_

_"I killed thousands of men, but never a priest," he answered her._

_"Then your men did. You're just a cold hearted killer," she spat not looking at him. He took a fist full of her blond hair and forced her to look at him. She did and was smothered in his blue eyes._

_"I asked what is your name?" he told her._

_"Pearl," she answered. _

Pearl jumped out of her bed with a start. Her head was sweating and she was panting heavily. This was the ninth time in one week she had dreamed of the same man. Whether she was napping or sleeping, it was the same dream. She knew he was from the Trojan War, but nothing more. It was a disturbing dream. Were the Elders trying to send her something? Was her premonition power expanding? A soft knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Pearl," said her grandmother's worried voice. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," answered Pearl. Her grandmother came in. She sat on the edge of Pearl's bed and held her hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've been having these dreams lately," she said, but remembered her grandmother was not a witch. "It's nothing."

Pearl was a witch and not just any witch. She was a Halliwell. There was a prophecy that centered on her. The Protector, which she was, would be a powerful magical being, slightly less powerful than the Charmed Ones, but still powerful. The Protector would possess the powers of: Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Premonition. Pearl was the Protector.

Since her mother was a witch and her father wasn't, she couldn't really expect her father's side of the family to understand witchcraft. Her mother and father had died when she was really young, so her grandmother from her father's side took her in. Even though she wasn't a witch, she helped her granddaughter in any way possible.

"Honey," said her grandmother, Blanche. "I may not be supernatural, but I do want to know what is happening."

"It's these dreams I've been having lately," she said. "It's been nine days and in those nine days, I've had the same dream. I was a prisoner during the Trojan War. Some soldier walks in and we have a little chat then when I tell him my name I wake up. And my powers don't work in my dream." Her grandmother pondered it for a second before coming up with an idea.

"What are you studying for your history course in college?" asked Blanche.

"Ancient Greece," she said.

"Any novels?" asked Blanche again.

"Achilles," said Pearl confused. "The story of Achilles."

"Can you show me the book?" asked Blanche.

"Sure Grandma," said Pearl. She turned on her night lamp and took the book off of her bed side table. It was a big novel about Achilles, the greatest Greek warrior. Blanche took the book and started reading its cover and flipping through it. She closed the book and looked back at Pearl.

"I think you should check this out with your cousins," she finally said. "Maybe Phoebe is getting the same dreams."

"I doubt it," replied Pearl lying back down. Blanche patted her leg and put the book back on her bedside table.

"I would feel better if you do," she said again. "Maybe you can check it out in the Book of Lights." Pearl laughed.

"It's the Book of Shadows, Grandma," she corrected.

"Sorry," said Blanche laughing lightly. "Get some sleep honey." Pearl nodded and put her head on the pillow. She would figure out what the dreams meant tomorrow. But just before she went to sleep she asked.

"Who are you?"

She then fell into a dreamless sleep.

**About 3,500 years in the past. Troy, the Trojan War.**

_A soldier walked through a bustling crowd of Greek soldiers who were setting up camp on the beach in the outskirts of the city of Troy. He had blond hair which reached down to his soldiers and blue eyes. A soldier walked up to him._

_"My lord," said the soldier. "I feel honored to fight beside you."_

_"You fought well today," said the man._

_"Thank you," said the soldier then he followed the man. He watched the sailors bustling and getting ready for the war which was yet to come. He entered his tent and saw a_ _young woman tied up in his tent. She had bright green eyes and golden blond hair that fell to her shoulders. She turned towards him and he saw the full sight of her eyes. He had almost fainted from the force and beauty of her eyes. Her beauty stunned him. She was even more beautiful than Helen of Sparta. Her hands were tied behind her back and he suddenly felt a spark of hate for the soldiers who tied her._

_"Who is she?" asked the man. _

_"A woman we found hiding behind the rocks. We thought she might amuse you a little," replied the soldier. The man nodded. The man with blond hair stared at her for a minute longer then turned to the soldier. _

_"You may go," the soldier bowed and left. He came towards the woman and lowered himself to her height._

_"Who are you?" he asked._

_"None of your concern," said the girl her voice full of venom. "I saw the priests dead. You killed them."_

_"I killed thousands of men, but never a priest," he answered her._

_"Then your men did. You're just a cold hearted killer," she spat not looking at him. He took a fist full of her blond hair and forced her to look at him. She did and he was smothered in her green eyes. He then hated himself for hurting her._

_"I asked what is your name?" he told her._

_"Pearl," she answered._

The man, Achilles, woke up sweating. He was still in Phtia. He walked out side of his tent or home and looked up at the night sky. It was dark and all of the Mycenaeans were asleep. He kept walking and asking himself.

Who is she? Why am I dreaming of her? He looked up at the stars and asked himself.

"Who are you?"

Little did he know that that about 3,500 years in the future the same girl from his dreams was asking the same question.

****


	4. Tranport

**Chapter 2: Transport:**

Pearl woke up in the morning and thanked god that she had five days off of college.

_That should give me enough time to figure it out._ She thought. Pearl walked up to her closet and put on a pair of blue loose jeans and a loose purple shirt. She put on her purple running shoes too. She knew she needed comfortable clothes if she was going to go searching in the supernatural.

Grabbing her novel, she ran down the stairs to see her grandmother flipping pancakes.

"Morning Grandma,"

"Good morning Sweetie," said Blanche. Pearl took two pancakes and a glass of orange juice and sat down and started eating. Her grandmother, Blanche, took a few pancakes and a mug of coffee and sat down.

"Are you going to check your dreams out today?" Blanche asked eating a piece of pancake.

"Yeah," said Pearl through a mouth full of pancakes. "I'm going to go down to the history center then hit the Book of Shadows."

"Well," said Blanche. "I called Phoebe yesterday if that helps and told her about your dreams and she's going to check the Book for you."

Pearl jumped up and hugged her grandmother.

"Thanks Grandma," she said running out. "I gotta go."

"But you hardly touched your breakfast," yelled her grandmother after her. "Bye."

The front door slammed shut and Blanche sighed. Pearl got into her car and drove to the history center. The cell phone in her bag rang.

"Hello," said Pearl.

"Hey Pearl," rang Phoebe's voice on the other end. "How are you?"

"Hey Pheebs, I'm fine. Did you find anything?"

"Why are you so straight to the point all the time?" laughed Phoebe. "But no, I didn't find anything. There's nothing in the Book about Troy. I'll check the internet and the Book again."

"I'm on my way to the history center. I'll checkout some books and maybe print some papers about the Trojan War. I need to figure it out. I know it's not just happening because I'm studying Troy."

"You do have a point," pondered Phoebe. "I'll get Leo on it."

"Thanks a lot Phoebe," said Pearl. "I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem. Call if you find out anything."

The phone line went dead and Pearl sped up a little. She knew that she had to get to the history center and fast if she was going to figure out what her dreams meant.

###############################

The cell phone in Phoebe's hand went dead as she shut it off. Sighing, she clicked on the internet icon in her computer and searched for the Trojan War. Over a million sites came up and she clicked the first one and it came up with lots of useless information. She checked a few more sites, but all of them had non-useful information. Phoebe sighed and slammed her Lap Top shut.

"This is useless," she sighed. Phoebe glanced at the ceiling and yelled.

"LEO,"

A few seconds later, a swirl of bright blue and white lights appeared in the room. There was a certain jingle to them and they appeared to be dancing around in a circular pattern. The lights ended and Leo appeared.

"Hey Phoebe," he said.

"Hi," she said. "Can you ask the Elders if dreams about the Trojan War mean anything?"

"Sure. But why?" he asked confused.

"Pearl has been having strange dreams about them. Actually, why don't you go see her before you ask the Elders. I think she's at the history center.

"Okay. Bye." He orbed out.

"I hope this isn't a new threat," said Phoebe as she went down the stairs with the Book of Shadows in her hands. Piper and Paige were sitting in the kitchen talking about baby names.

Piper was pregnant with her and Leo's baby. When they visited the future, they found her to be a girl and her name was Melinda. Piper pretty much stuck to that name especially now that she was pregnant.

"Hey Phoebe," said Paige. Piper smiled, but she saw the Book

"Oh no," she said. "You have the Book. Something bad always happens when you have the Book."

Phoebe laughed. _Why does she always think it's our problem. But if Pearl does have a problem, then so do we._

"No," said Phoebe. "It's Pearl. She's been having weird dreams about the Trojan War, and she thinks it means something. I'm a little worried too. I mean remember my dreams about the Succubus." She put the Book on the kitchen table, sat down, and started flipping through it. Her sisters sat down next to her.

"We'll help," said Paige.

"If Pearl has a problem, yes," said Piper. She was always eager to help Pearl. She was after all their only cousin. "If you have a problem, then no."

"I'm hurt," said Phoebe mockingly. Paige laughed a little then got an idea.

"What if we cast a spell to help her figure out her dreams?"

"That's not bad," said Phoebe. She was about to search through the Book for a spell like that when the Book suddenly flipped itself.

"Thanks Grams," said Paige to the ceiling. She glanced over to the Book. _"To Unmask A Dream." _

"I don't like this," said Piper. "Grams would never turn it to a spell in the personal gain category. There's something strange going on here."

"Something big," said Paige. "I can feel it."

"I fear you may be on to something," said Phoebe. She was scared on the inside, but appeared to be brave on the outside.

"Well," said Paige looking over the spell. "Pearl might have to cast it. This could be the only way to figure out what's wrong."

"But what if the spell has consequences?" asked Piper. "It's happened before."

"It might have some if it's used for personal gain," wondered Phoebe.

"Forget personal gain," said Paige standing up. "This could be serious. What if it's dangerous? I mean you two remember when Phoebe dreamed of that Succubus thing attacking like you said Phoebe. It could be the same thing. She could be having premonitions of the past in her sleep. We need to help her."

"For once," said Piper. "I actually agree with you two. I'm in. As soon as she gets here, we'll tell her about the spell."

"What if she doesn't cast?" asked Phoebe. "I mean she's been a witch way longer than any of us have been. She could think of it as personal gain."

"Well, if she views it as personal gain," said Piper. "None of us will go near it." She put the sentence in a way that said 'End of discussion'.

"I'll go check the internet," said Paige.

"I already did," said Phoebe. Paige had already walked out of the room.

"It doesn't hurt to try twice," yelled Paige when she was across the Manor.

"I gotta get to work," said Phoebe. "Can you check the Book for Pearl again?" she asked pouting in Piper direction.

"Sure," agreed her sister. Phoebe jumped up and gave her sister a hug.

"Love you," she yelled running out of the kitchen.

"You too," yelled Piper after her. She took the Book and went over to where Paige was sitting in the attic looking through the internet.

"Did you find anything yet?" asked Piper flipping through the Book.

"Nada," said Paige. "Zilch. None of these sites make sense. I mean there are well over a million pages and sites for Troy, but nothing on dreams about the Trojan War. I still think those dream thingies are premonitions."

"Dream thingies?" asked Piper looking amused. Paige shrugged.

"I don't know what else to call them," she answered. Piper flipped through the Book of Shadows when she got an idea.

"I know I'm not the first to suggest this, but," she paused and looked at Paige. "Maybe we should ask Cole."

"Cole?" Paige asked a little aggravated.

"Well," said Piper. "He wants to use his powers to save innocents and he is trying to prove being good. Not to mention he has access to the Underworld and could see if a demon was behind those dream thingies. Plus he has endless powers."

"And he tried to kill us and turn Phoebe evil," said Paige.

"True," agreed Piper. "But, one little favor won't hurt. I mean we saved him from the whole Siren deal. Right?" The girl had saved Cole a few weeks before from a demon who tried to take control of him and made him almost kill Phoebe.

"Phoebe's not going to like this," said Paige in a sing-song voice.

"I know," said Piper. "But we don't have a choice. These dreams could be serious. We learned never to ignore dreams. Remember?" Paige nodded and sighed.

"Cole," said Paige. "If you can hear me we need your help."

A second later, the form of Cole's teleporting appeared. He stood there in an expensive suit and smiled.

"Piper, Paige, how are you?" he asked.

"Never mind," said Paige. "Look Pearl, you remember her, our cousin, you tried to kill her after she found out you were the Source and tried to warn us, is having dreams about the Trojan War. We don't know what they mean only that they might be trouble."

"So," said Piper. "Are you going to help us or not?"

"These dreams might affect Phoebe, right?" he asked concern for Phoebe in his voice.

"If they're a sign of a rising danger," Piper said. Cole nodded.

"I'll help," he agreed. "Plus, I owe it to Pearl. I did try to kill her."

"I think you owe her a lifetime supply of favors," sorted Paige. Cole teleported out and Paige sighed.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Paige said to Piper.

"I do," said Piper before returning to the Book. _I hope. _She added silently in her thoughts.

#######################

"These are all the things I could find about the Trojan War dear," said the woman at the desk handing Pearl seven text books, six picture books, and a file of printed out copies of the Trojan Wars' history.

"Thank you," said Pearl taking the large pile. She went over to one of the tables and sat down. She opened the first text book and started flipping through it. It was full of non-useful information. She went through them all and didn't find anything. She decided to go to the cafeteria and get a hot chocolate.

A few minutes later, she was sitting back down with a hot chocolate and brownie in her hands. She started eating and searching through the other books. She finished them all and looked at her watch. She had been in the history center for an hour and hadn't found anything. She finished her brownie and got up. She straightened out the books and took her hot chocolate and the file. She went up to the woman at the counter and paid for the file. It was the only thing she hadn't looked through.

"Thank you," said the woman. "Please feel free to come again." Pearl smiled and left. Her back pack was slung over her back and she had her file under her left arm. She held her hot chocolate cup in her right hand.

The whole history center research cost her twenty five dollars. She unlocked her grey SUV and got in. She out her back pack in the back seat and her drink in the cup holder and started the car.

"Since when did demon hunting get so expensive?"

"Since you use the biggest history center in San Francisco," said a voice. Pearl looked around and her eyes landed on the seat next to her. Leo was orbing into her car. When he appeared, she let out a sigh of relief.

"You scared me," she said. "And you could have exposed magic."

"Don't worry," said Leo. "How are you and your dreams doing?"

"The same," she answered. "I suppose Phoebe told you."

"Yeah," he said. "I was going to check with the Elders, but I decided to get all the details from you first. Care to elaborate?"

"It's been nine days and in those nine days, I've had the same dream. I was in the Trojan War. I can tell, because it has all the same details from my history book. I was taken prisoner and some soldier walks into the tent. He asks another soldier who I am and he says that they found me hiding behind some rocks. He then comes to ask me my name and as soon as I tell him, I wake up." Pearl finished the story. She needed to figure out what they meant.

"I'll check with the Elders," he said. "Is that all?" he said. Leo was like a brother to her and she could tell him anything. But there was nothing else to tell.

"Yes," she said. He nodded and orbed out. Pearl sighed. She levitated her cell phone out of her bag and dialed her grandmother's number.

"Hello, Devereux residence," she said.

"Hey Grandma," said Pearl.

"Hello honey," said Blanche. "Where are you now?"

"I'm on my way to the Manor," answered Pearl. "The history center didn't have any information, but it did gain twenty five dollars." Blanche laughed.

"Don't worry," she assured her granddaughter. "You'll find out what they mean."

"Thanks Grandma," Pearl said. "Did Phoebe find anything?"

"No," answered Blanche. "She had to go to work, but she has Piper and Paige on the job."

"Thanks," said Pearl. "Well I gotta go."

"Okay," said Blanche. "Bye sweetheart."

"Bye," said Pearl. She snapped her phone shut and sighed.

_I wish I knew what these dreams meant. _Pearl stopped the car on the high way and saw a traffic jam. _Great, I'll be stuck here all day. Oh well, might as well make what I can of it._

Pearl picked up the file and started flipping through it. She read about the Trojan War, but didn't find anything. As soon as she came to flip the page, she had a vision.

_Pearl was running through a hallway in a palace. She was wearing a long white dress like they used to in Ancient Greek times. Her blond hair was left loose behind her back. She was running through a crowd of people.  
"Achilles," she kept yelling in fear.  
"Achilles," she yelled again.  
She could hear the screams of the people outside and inside the palace. The Trojan War was beginning. _

"_Achilles," she yelled again. "ACHILLES," She yelled at the top of her lungs. She pushed through the people and ran as fast as she could in the dress._

"_ACHILLES," she yelled again._

Pearl gasped as she was pulled out of the vision. She had the familiar ringing in her ears which she often experienced after having a vision.

Pearl flipped the page she was touching and saw a picture of the statue of Achilles.

_Achilles, I was shouting Achilles in my premonition. Is he the soldier from my dreams?_

The traffic cleared up and she started driving. As soon as she made a right turn, she slammed the gas pedal and drove as fast as the law allowed to the Manor. She parked in front of the house and rang the doorbell.

Piper opened the door and squealed. "Pearl," she embraced her cousin. "What are you doing here?"

"As if you don't already know," she said. Piper looked back at her and noticed the fear on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Piper.

"I had a vision," answered Pearl. "Is Paige upstairs? I wanna tell you both at the same time." Piper nodded and led her up stairs. Paige was looking in the Book of Shadows. She looked up and when she saw Pearl she smiled.

"Pearl," she yelled running across the room to embrace her cousin. Pearl hugged her back.

"So what was the vision?" asked Piper as soon as they broke apart. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Can't you give us like five minutes to exchange happy compliments?" she asked. Piper smiled.

"No," she said. "Now, what was the vision?"

"Okay," she said sitting down on her ancestor, Pearl's, old couch. Piper and Paige sat at either side of her. "I was running through some palace. I think it was the one in Troy. I think I was looking for Achilles, the greatest soldier in Greek history. I was shouting his name and I doubt there's another Achilles out there. That's where the vision ends."

"That's all?" asked Piper. "No demon? Nothing?"

"That's it," answered Pearl.

"Well," said Paige. "I don't know if you want to cast it or not, but Phoebe found a spell in the Book of Shadows that we think might help."

"What is it?" asked Pearl running across the room. She went up to the pedestal that held the Halliwell Book of Shadows on it.

"A spell to unmask a dream," Piper answered. "It might help. But it might be considered personal gain and might backfire."

"But it could be the key to finding your answer," argued Paige.

"It might also be a bad thing," Piper said. "You don't know the consequences."

"But if you don't take a chance," Paige said. "You might not find what you're looking for." Pearl considered it for a minute.

"I'll cast it," Pearl decided. Paige smirked while Piper frowned a little. Paige flipped the page to the spell and Pearl scanned it with her eyes.

"Okay," she said. "Here goes nothing."

"_Thoughts and feelings never hide,  
"Help me find where the dream resides,  
"Take me back to where it I'll find,  
"What I wish in place and time,"_

As soon as she finished the spell, bright white lights surrounded her. She felt herself drifting. Her body dematerialized and she disappeared.

"Oh no," said Piper. Paige was staring wide eyed at where her cousin just disappeared. The two sisters looked at each other before simultaneously calling out.

"LEO,"


	5. The Trojan War Begins

**Chapter 3: The Trojan War:**

Two soldiers were battling for practice. One of them was Achilles. The other one was his cousin, Patroclus. Achilles was teaching Patroclus how to fight. He looked and saw his old friend and a brave soldier, Odysseus. Achilles motioned Patroclus to stop and ran over to Odysseus with his cousin trailing behind him.

"I see you haven't lost your welcoming skills," said Odysseus laughing. Achilles nodded.

"Odysseus this is my younger cousin, Patroclus," introduced Achilles.

"Ah," said Odysseus. "Being trained by Achilles himself. That is a great honor." Patroclus nodded in agreement.

"Go practice your swinging," ordered Achilles. Patroclus nodded and ran away. "I hear that Menelaus has lost his wife to the prince of Troy."

"Yes," answered Odysseus. "There is going to be an army sailing in three days after them. We would appreciate it if you came with us."

"What business is it of mine if a man cannot hold on to his wife?" asked Achilles. "If he wants her, he should go get her."

"But think of the war that is yet to come," said Odysseus trying to reason with him. "You're name could be remembered in history." Achilles stopped in his tracks.

_This could be the one chance to be remembered in history, but if I go, I'll never see mother again. And if I go I may never find out who the maiden is, if she exists._

His mind wondered to the maiden and he remembered her blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. He would do anything to gaze into her green emerald eyes.

"Who are you thinking about?" asked Odysseus.

"What makes you think it's a person?" said Achilles swinging his sword at a broken branch that was hanging from a tree.

"I know," said Odysseus smiling. "Who is it?"

"I don't know," said Achilles turning around to face him. "I wake up at night, dreaming of this maiden," Achilles told Odysseus. "She isn't real."

"You never know," he said. "I'll give you some time to think it over. The fleet sails in three days." Odysseus walked away. Achilles kicked a rock and walked onto the beach. He knew where he was going. There at a small stream he saw his mother collecting sea-shells. He walked slowly behind her.

"I'm making you a sea-shell necklace," said Thetis. "Like I used to when you were a child."

"Mother," he said. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"Yes," she said walking up to him. "You're worried about the fleet. If you stay, you will find peace, love and happiness. You will find a wife, have children, then grandchildren. You may even find your maiden. Then your name will be forgotten. Should you go you will find everlasting glory and your name will be remembered, and I will never see you again." Achilles nodded. He went and sat down on a rock and started thinking.

_If I go then my mother will never see me again. If I stay then I will find happiness and my name will be forgotten. But if I go I will find everlasting glory and my name will be remembered throughout history. I will go._

"Mother," he said getting up and going to his mother.

"You have decided to go," she said a tear going down her cheek. He hugged her and so did she. She handed him the sea-shell necklace. "Take it with you." Achilles nodded and left.

Achilles stood on his ship watching the clouds disappear. The shores of Troy were in his line of sight. He turned to his men and spoke.

"We've arrived," he said. Cheers of joy and victory erupted from them. "There's treasure waiting for us. Take it. It's yours." More cheers erupted from them. Achilles smiled, but his smile faltered when he noticed Agamemnon's ship behind him. He glared at the ship and turned away. The nearer they got the louder he could hear the war bells. They had spotted the Greek ships. Achilles urged his men to go faster and they did.

Soon they reached the shores of Troy, and the Trojans shot arrows at them. They all jumped down from the ship except Patroclus, who Achilles told him to guard the ship. Two of them were killed by arrows. Agamemnon was watching the sight and commanding them to row faster.

"He's going to take the shores of Troy with fifty men," he said incredulously. "Row faster. Greeks are dying."

"The man wants to die," Agamemnon said to himself.

"Band together," yelled Achilles. The soldiers banded together and put their shields together. The shields formed a large barrier to protect the soldiers from the arrows. They started moving towards the Trojan army.

"On my command," said Achilles. As soon as they were close enough to avoid the arrows, Achilles yelled loudly. "Now."

The soldiers dismantled and started attacking the Trojan army. He shot a spear at one of the Trojans about fifty yards away. Achilles made his way to the temple of Apollo. He and a few of his soldiers went inside. He saw Prince Hector and his army coming after them. They threw a spear at his head but he avoided it easily. He swung his sword and it cut the head of the statue of Apollo off.

Prince Hector led a few soldiers from his army into the temple of Apollo where he saw the sun god's statue's head on the floor. He saw Achilles at the entrance of the temple. He came to follow him in with his army. Hector and his guards ran in too where they found it too quiet. He saw the bodies of the dead priests on the floor. He caught sight of Achilles and ran after him.

Out of nowhere the Myrmidons attacked his army. Hector left them to fight and went after Achilles. He entered the last room of the temple searching for Achilles. There he heard his voice.

"You must be very brave or very stupid to come after me alone." Achilles came out of the shadows and hung from a statue his sword ready. Hector took his sword out too.

"You must be Prince Hector," said Achilles. He released his hold on the statue and came down.

"Today is not the day," said Achilles walking outside and putting his sword away. "We will have our duel, but today is not the day."

"Who are you?" asked Hector eyeing the soldier carefully.

"You'll figure it out in due time," said Achilles. The Myrmidons appeared and surrounded the temple. "Go," said Achilles. Hector looked at the soldiers surrounding him. He was calculating the ways of taking them down.

He finally decided that he was outnumbered. Glaring at Achilles, he ran away and back to lead his army into the walls of Troy.

"My lord," said Eudoros. "You let him leave?"

"It's too early in the war to be killing princes," said Achilles. He looked and saw the Trojan army retreating back into the walls of the city. He turned to go and set up the camp with his army. He walked to where they were already setting up the camp. A soldier walked up to him.

"My lord," said the soldier, Ajax. "I feel honored to fight beside you."

"You fought well today," said Achilles nodding in approval to his sentence.

"Thank you," said the soldier then he followed the man. He watched the sailors bustling and getting ready for the war which was yet to come. He entered his tent and saw a young woman tied up in his tent, and she was looking at him. Achilles looked at the woman his men caught as a prisoner. He gasped and so did she. She was the maiden from his dreams.


	6. Prisoner

Chapter 4: Prisoner:

Pearl scanned her surroundings and grew wide eyed. She was in ancient Greece. She looked and saw two armies fighting in the far away shores. There was also a city surrounded by a high and thick wall.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "I'm in Troy." The spell had brought her here.

"Can't the girls ever find a useful a spell?" she asked herself aggravated. She looked and saw her back pack was with her. That's right, I never put it down. She unzipped it and looked for her history book. Pulling it out, she looked for the Trojan War. Glancing at the page which contained the information, Pearl read through it quickly.

"The Trojan War occurred on the outskirts of the city of Troy where Achilles fought Hector. The fight took place in the temple of Apollo." She looked and saw a temple.

The temple of Apollo, is this it? It looks like a temple. This must be it. Is the fight over? From the looks of the army over there, it doesn't look like it. She put her history book back in her bag and looked through the bag. The contents were very helpful. Pearl came across a white dress and some Greek looking sandals.

How could I forget? She told herself strongly. The University's Halloween ball is coming up and our section is going as Trojans. I must have put it in there when I was going to the drama teacher for her approval. This could be the perfect disguise. She hid behind a few rocks and changed into her costume. She then put her bermuda shorts, shirt, and shoes into her bag.

"I never thought I would say this, but school saved the day," she told herself laughing softly. Thinking about her dream, she realized that the soldier might be alive and her next innocent. I'd better hide my bag.

Digging a little hole in the sand and dropping her bag in, Pearl ran off towards the temple. She didn't find any soldiers, so she snuck in. Being a witch meant you had to learn how to be quiet, sneaky, good with weapons, and know the basics of fighting. This especially was for people without active powers.

Since her first gift was premonition, she had to learn all of those in order to fight demons. Then after five years, she had finally gotten freezing. After about two years, telekinesis was next. That was why she was good with all of those. The only thing she never surpassed at was fighting with a sword. She never took those classes long enough to excel in them.

I wish I did.

Sneaking into the temple, she gasped. There were about five dead priests on the floor. Looking around she saw dead bodies of soldiers, shattered glass, broken statues, and blood everywhere. She went farther into the temple until she heard whimpering. Coming towards the sound, Pearl heard the person cower and shrink back in fear.

Pearl saw a young woman who looked to be in her twenties hiding there. The woman glanced up with fear, but felt a little relieved when she saw it was another woman. The woman said something in a foreign language that Pearl didn't understand.

"Great," sighed Pearl. "The first person I meet and I can't understand them." She started pacing while the woman came out from her hiding place looking cautiously and confusingly at Pearl.

"Okay," said Pearl. "All we need is a simple language spell. Okay, let's see."

Thoughts and feelings and inner desires

All converse for one task

Make me know what they say

No explanation, needn't ask

"Okay. Let's try again," said Pearl. "Who are you?"

"Briseis," said the woman. Pearl offered her hand.

"I'm Pearl," Briseis looked at the out stretched hand with confusion. "It a handshake." Pearl said.

"I beg your pardon," said Briseis. Pearl sighed.

"You take a person's hand like this," said Pearl taking Briseis' hand. "And you shake it like this." She shook her hand and let it go.

"That's awfully strange," said Briseis. "Where do you come from? Are you a Trojan?"

"No," said Pearl. "I'm not a Trojan or from Greece."

"Then where are you from?" asked Briseis again.

"I'm from the future, America," said Pearl sighing. Briseis stared at her wide eyed.

"Did the god, Apollo, send you?" she asked with interest. Pearl snickered.

"No," she said and glanced around. "You must promise you won't tell anyone anything and I'll tell you." Briseis nodded. "I'm a witch. Witches are magical creatures who protect humans from danger and demons. I accidentally cast a spell which brought me here. Now, I need to figure out a way back."

"A witch?" asked Briseis. Pearl nodded. "Is that a spell you just cast? The one that made you understand me." Pearl nodded again.

"Yes, it's a simple language spell," Pearl remembered that Briseis was royalty as it said in her history book. "Are you royalty? A priestess?" Briseis nodded. "What are you doing in the temple? You should be hiding behind the walls."

"I thought it would be safer here," she said. "I was mistaken."

"I need to get you inside the walls," said Pearl. She took Briseis' hand and pulled her out. "You need to stay safe."

"But what about the soldiers?" said Briseis. "They'll capture us on sight." Pearl pursed her lips. She then remembered that the history book said there was a secret exit to the city near the temple of Apollo that led to the river if you followed it even more. If Briseis took it backwards, she would be in the palace again.

"In the history books," Pearl said. "I've learned that there was a secret entrance to the city through a place near the temple of Apollo." She took Briseis' hand and led her to the back of the temple and to where the city walls were. She started knocking on the wall.

"What are you doing?" asked Briseis.

"It's a future method of finding secret passages," she explained knocking on it. "If it makes an echo, then it's hollow and has a door through it." Pearl knocked on a part of the wall which sounded an echo. She pushed it slightly and it opened. She turned to Briseis and smiled. "You can teach this at the palace." Briseis was looking at her wide eyed.

"Where do I go now?" asked Briseis.

"Take the passageway to the end and you will find yourself back at the palace," Pearl explained. Briseis nodded and turned to smile at her.

"Thank you," said Briseis. Briseis turned to go into the passage, but she noticed Pearl was not following her.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Briseis. Pearl shook her head.

"I was sent here for a reason," she said. "And something tells me I won't be able to go back unless I find out what that reason is."

"But they'll capture you on sight," she argued. Pearl smiled at her.

"I'm a witch," she assured her. "I'll be fine. Do me one favor though."

"Anything," said Briseis.

"Learn the way to the passage. You will need it," Briseis nodded and turned into the passageways. Pearl closed it behind her and went to investigate farther than the temple.

She went back into the temple and saw some soldiers there. One of them looked very familiar.

He looks exactly like the one from my dream. I wonder if it's him.

She decided to get a better look and she hid behind the rocks. Looking closely at the sight she saw the soldier leave, his blond hair blowing in the air behind him. She heard a few set of feet appear behind her.

"A Trojan," said a man's voice. Pearl turned around and saw three soldiers. They were Myrmidons. Pearl raised her hand trying to freeze them, but it didn't work.

"Oh, crap," said Pearl trying to freeze the Myrmidons again. "Figures my powers wouldn't work." She had been in situations like this before. When travelling to the past before certain powers existed, it was very common that active powers don't work. Only spells worked since they existed before powers came to existence. One of them advanced on her and she was about to fight him when she decided not to. Her powers didn't work, so she wouldn't stand a chance.

They restrained her arms and she struggled against their grip.

Might as well make it look realistic.

"Let me go," said Pearl. All three of them laughed. They started laughing and dragged her to the camp.

"I think this one might amuse Achilles a lot," said the first soldier. Pearl's eyes widened.

I can't believe I might see Achilles. Finally, I can see what he looks like.

Why am I celebrating? She thought to herself. I'm about to be taken prisoner during the 2000 something B.C and I'm celebrating. We Halliwells are weird.

She struggled again and they laughed. They dragged her into a tent and tied her to a pole. They left without another glance and she started thinking of ways to get out and snoop around.

"At least I was able to save Briseis from this," she said. It was true. If the soldiers had discovered Briseis before Pearl saved her, they would have taken her prisoner. She wasn't used to this like Pearl was. Pearl had died three times in her current life span, got stabbed twice, and was taken as a prisoner more than anyone could count.

I wonder if my telekinesis works, she thought. Flicking her fingers and squinting her eyes and focusing on the ropes, nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing.

"Great," she said. "Maybe I should wait and see. I might actually meet Achilles." She started looking around her surroundings. It was exactly like the history books described it.

There were animal skin doors, things made of bronze, and armor.

"This is going to suck," she said to herself. A few minutes later, she heard talking outside the tent. A soldier entered and she gasped. To her major surprise, he gasped too. He was the one from her dreams.

"Leave us," said the soldier, who she guessed was Achilles. Another soldier, who she didn't notice, bowed and left. Achilles came towards her and knelt down. "I know you."

She refused to answer only glare and turn away from him.

"Your name is Pearl," he said again. Her eyes widened and she looked at him.

"How did you know my name, Achilles?" she said and spat 'Achilles'. He stared at her too.

"Where did you learn mine?" he asked.

"I heard the soldiers mention it," she answered truthfully. He nodded.

"A dream," he said. She stared at him with a shocked face.

"You've been having the dreams too?" she asked. He nodded.

"I can see you've had them too," he said. She nodded. "Where are you from?" Pearl didn't answer and he untied her ropes. She started rubbing her hands where there were marks because of the tightly tied ropes.

Do I tell him? She thought to herself. But what am I supposed to say? Hi, I'm Pearl, a witch, and I'm from the future. Smooth. Briseis understood. Maybe he would too. But she's a priestess. She believes in this stuff. I won't tell him until it's absolutely necessary.

"I can't tell you," she said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because you're a cold hearted killer who doesn't understand anything," she spat at him again. Keep up the charade, she thought to herself. "All you need to know is that I'm not a Trojan or a Greek."

"Tell me where you're from," he commanded again. She glared at him.

"No," she said more forcefully. Achilles sighed and stood up. A soldier entered his tent.

"My lord," said the soldier. "King Agamemnon requests your company. They are celebrating his victory on the shores of Troy."

"Agreed," said Achilles glaring at the mention of Agamemnon. The soldier nodded and left. Pearl spoke softly.

"You were the one who conquered the shores, weren't you?" she said softly. He nodded.

"You don't have to fear me, girl," he said lowering himself to her height. "You're the only person who will hear me say this." He walked out of the tent to meet Agamemnon.

"He may not be so bad," said Pearl to herself. She looked around. I gotta figure out a way out of here if I'm going to find out why I was sent here. She thought the thought to herself. But there are soldiers throughout the whole camp. There was no way out.

A few minutes later, a soldier baring a resemblance to Achilles walked in. He had the same blond hair. He was holding a wooden cup. Pearl turned away from him. Might as well put up more of an act, she thought. The soldier came towards her smiling softly and shyly.

"Hello," he said. She turned towards him. He smiled. "I'm Patroclus."

"I'm Pearl," she answered him smiling a little. He came towards her and sat next to her.

"I thought you might be thirsty," he said handing her the cup. She took a drink of it and almost gagged. It was sea water. Pearl almost choked on it.

"Sorry," he apologized shyly. "It's from the oceans. There's no other water." Pearl smiled gratefully.

"It's fine," she said.

"I am really doing this for my cousin," he said. "Achilles seems attached to you in some ways. I don't know how."

"Ask his dreams," she whispered to herself. Patroclus didn't hear her though. "You seem kinda nice."

"Kinda?" he asked confused. Oh, she reminded quietly herself. He isn't from my time.

"Nothing," she said quickly. Pearl then remembered that Patroclus was Achilles' cousin. He was killed in a war by Prince Hector of the Trojans.

"I have to go," he stammered. Pearl nodded and Patroclus left the tent. Pearl smiled.

"I think I may have made one friend. Now, if only I could figure out the reason I'm here."

She started going through the possibilities in her head when the thought of the vision popped into her head.

Okay, let's see. I was running through a palace and from the looks of it the Trojan one. I was yelling a name. God I wish I could put this vision in rewind. Let's see the name was…. Oh, my god. Achilles, it's him. Achilles is my innocent.

"Achilles," she whispered. "It's him."


	7. Achilles

Chapter 5: Achilles:

"LEO," yelled Piper and Paige. A few seconds later, Leo orbed in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well," said Paige stammering.

"Oh," said Piper. "Go ahead Paige. Tell him. After all, you're the one who urged her to do it."

"Phoebe found a spell to unmask a dream, I think Grams switched the pages, and we, uh I urged Pearl to do it. Sorry, Piper. I'll listen to you next time." Leo blinked a few times.

"A spell to unmask a dream," he repeated. "None of your family would ever resort to that spell. It's very dangerous and risky. There's no way any one of your ancestors especially Penny would flip to that page."

"Why is it so risky?" asked Paige.

"I think it's pretty obvious," said Piper. She turned back to her husband. "Honey, can you check with the Elders about where Pearl is. The spell sent her somewhere. We think it's the Trojan War, but please, prove us wrong."

"Sure," said Leo as he orbed out to find his cousin.

"Call Phoebe," commanded Piper. "We're gonna need the Power of Three." Paige ran into the living room to call her older sister while Piper tried to call Cole.

"Cole," she yelled. "Can you hear me?"

A few minutes later, Cole teleported into the attic.

"Did you find anything?" asked Piper. Cole sighed.

"No," he said. "Whatever caused those dreams was not a demon."

"Yeah," said Piper. "Well, we've got bigger problems. Pearl cast a spell to unmask a dream and it sent her somewhere." Paige came up to the attic then.

"I thought I heard-" she stopped when she noticed Cole. "Oh, it's you."

"Wait," said Cole. "A spell to unmask a dream, that's a really risky spell. It either sends the user to the place of their dream or it brings the dream to reality. You let Pearl use it."

"Yes," said Piper. "Actually, Paige convinced Pearl to use it. I was against it."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" asked Paige aggravated.

"Until we find her," said Piper. Cole sighed.

"It's really hard to find someone when they've been sent through a spell like that. It requires a witch and a demon working together."

"So one of us is going to work with you?" asked Paige. Cole nodded.

"It also requires the Power of Three."

"I called Phoebe," said Paige. "She's on her way, so we'll have the Power of Three. I'm going to call Blanche to ask some questions and tell her we accidentally transported her daughter somewhere."

"Phone's downstairs," said Piper motioning to the stairs. Paige ran out of the attic to make another call.

Downstairs, Paige dialed the telephone.

"Devereux residence," sang Blanche's voice over the other end of the line.

"Hi, Blanche," said Paige.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you? What did Pearl do?"

"Fine," laughed Paige. "She was accidentally transported somewhere. We think it's the Trojan War, but we're not sure." Her voice turned serious. "We're going to get her back."

"Please," said Blanche. "Bring my granddaughter home." Blanche then laughed a little. "She might mess up the past. We wouldn't want that to happen."

Paige laughed too. "I gotta go," she said. "Bye. Don't worry."

"Good luck," said Blanche before hanging up. Paige sighed before walking back upstairs.

"I'll go check out how to reverse it," said Cole before teleporting out.

Phoebe came rushing into the attic then.

"Was that Cole I just heard?" she asked. Piper nodded.

"He's going to help us," said Piper. Phoebe sighed. She hated Cole ever since he tried to turn her evil.

"Fine," she said. "But don't expect me to not try and stab him."

"We know," said Paige rolling her eyes. Phoebe put her hands on her hips.

"You let her cast the spell without the Power of Three," she sighed again.

"Yeah," said Paige. "My fault."

"Okay," said Phoebe walking over to the Book of Shadows. It contained all of their family's history as well as demons and supernatural creatures' information. She started flipping through the pages.

"What am I supposed to look under?" asked Phoebe as Piper and Paige walked to stand next to her.

"Try Trojan War," said Paige.

"Or Achilles," said Piper. She was remembering Pearl's words. I was looking for Achilles, Pearl had said that. "She had a premonition. And in this premonition, she was looking for Achilles."

Phoebe started flipping through the Book faster. She flipped very fast until she stopped on a spell.

"A time travel spell," she said. "Like the one we used when Nicholas was attacking us."

"Who?" Paige asked.

"Warlock, tried to kill us and Prue. Long story," said Piper. She turned back to Phoebe. "The spell to unbind a bond?"

"Yup," said Phoebe. She turned to her sisters. "One of us should cast it if absolutely necessary. We don't want to risk getting stuck in time."

"Or altering it," said Piper. Her sisters nodded. Cole then shimmered in.

"What did you find?" asked Paige.

"Well," said Cole. "The only known way to reverse this spell is for a witch to go back in time to retrieve the traveller."

"So we are definitely casting that spell," said Phoebe.

"And you need the blood of a demon," said Cole.

"We'll use yours," said Paige. "Even though it is acidic."

"And it has to be cast during a full moon," Cole finished his sentence.

"What?" exploded Piper. "What do you mean it has to be cast during the full moon? The next one isn't for like fourteen days. There's gotta be another way." Piper looked up to the ceiling and yelled. "Leo!"

Leo orbed in in a shower of bright white lights.

"What did you find out?" asked Phoebe. Leo looked nervous. "Well, how do we get Pearl back?"

"The Elders said the same thing Cole told you," said Leo.

"What?" yelled Piper. "We are not waiting two weeks to get Pearl back. There has to be another way."

"I'm sorry, Piper," said Leo. "There is no other way. Pearl is on her own. She was sent to the time of Achilles and unless she figures out a way to send herself back, she's stuck in that time."

"Blanche is going to kill us," said Paige. They all nodded.

Achilles stepped into Agamemnon's tent. As soon as he saw him, Agamemnon ordered everyone to leave. Odysseus came up to Achilles and smiled.

"War is young men dying," he said. "And old men talking. You know this. Ignore the politics." Achilles smiled and stepped forward. He walked towards Agamemnon's throne and smiled.

"Apparently you won some great victory," Achilles said walking around the tent.

"Well," said Agamemnon. "Perhaps you didn't notice the Trojan beach belonged to Priam in the morning. It belongs to Agamemnon in the afternoon."

"Take the beach. We didn't come her for sand."

"No, you came here because you want your name to last through the ages. A great victory was won today, but it is not yours. Kings did not kneel to Achilles. Kings did not pay homage to Achilles." Agamemnon spat.

"Perhaps the kings were too far behind to see that the soldiers won the battle," said Achilles calmly.

"History remembers king," yelled Agamemnon. He got up from his seat and stalked towards Achilles. "Not soldiers. Tomorrow we'll batter down the gates of Troy. I'll build monuments of victory on every island of Greece. I'll carve Agamemnon in the stone."

"Be careful king of kings," warned Achilles. "First you need the victory."

Agamemnon walked towards Achilles carefully. He did not want Achilles to kill him.

"Your men sacked the temple of Apollo, yes?" Agamemnon asked.

"You want gold," said Achilles. "Take it. It is my gift to honor your courage. Take what you wish."

Agamemnon smiled mischievously. "I already have." He yelled out. "Apharius, Henon."

Two soldiers came in dragging a struggling Pearl. She was bruised in multiple places and had a cut on top of her left eye and had a split lip. Achilles' blood ran cold when saw her. He vowed to kill and torture the soldiers that did that to her.

"The spoils of war," said Agamemnon grinning. Achilles glared at Agamemnon.

"No argument with you Agamemnon, but if you don't release her, you'll never see home again. Decide." Achilles spat at him.

"Guards," yelled Agamemnon. A few guards came running in and Achilles took out his sword getting into a battle stance. They were about to battle when Pearl called out.

"Stop," she yelled. "Don't fight." She looked into Achilles eyes. Achilles looked back into her eyes and put his sword away.

"Mighty Achilles," taunted Agamemnon. "Silenced by a slave girl." He knew that he could use this girl to get to Achilles. "I'll have her scrub my floor, and wash my laundry. At night, I'll have her put through every torture I can think of. And then, who knows."

"You sack of wine," yelled Achilles holding out his sword nearing the exit. "Before my time is done, I will look down on your corpse and smile." He left the tent giving one last, longing glance at Pearl.

Pearl struggled against the chains the soldiers had put her in.

Great, she thought. Just great. I need to protect Achilles and here I am chained. There's gotta be a way out of here. I mean I've been a witch for eighteen years ever since I was four. I've been vanquishing demons since I was ten. There has to be a way out of here.

She focused hoping her telekinesis would come back, but nothing happened.

"Great," yelled Pearl. She looked at the entrance to the tent. "Can I at least get some water? Hello?" she called out.

"Shut up," came the response of a soldier.

Pearl started struggling again, but the chains were too tight.

The way he stood up for me was kinda nice. He seems kinda nice too. I need to get out of here and protect him which should be hard considering I don't have any active powers. I can't go around muttering and blasting spells in people's faces. That could get pretty messy. I wonder if the Elders exist. They must, but I can't exactly contact them. What do I say? 'Hi, I'm the ghost of witch future.' Smooth.

I could try a spell to untie me and stun the guards. Too bad there are like a gazillion guards out there. Someone is bound to notice. I wish I knew there plans.

Pearl started struggling again when she felt a tinge go through her.

I know this feeling, she thought. She gasped. It was a vision trying to break through some kind of barrier that kept pushing it down. Suddenly without any warning, Pearl was knocked into a vision.

A group of men were gathered together in a room. It looked like a megaron.

The vision quickly changed.

"Father," said a young man. He was sitting next to an old person that looked like the king. "I love Helen the same way you love Troy. I will fight for her."

The Vision changes.

"Menelaus will kill him," said a young, blonde woman.

Vision changes

"He won't come after us," said Paris assuring his love.

"You don't know him," argued the blonde. "He'll burn your houses out of spite."

Vision changes.

Two men are fighting. The older one seems to have the upper hand. Suddenly, the older man cuts the younger man's knee and it starts bleeding. He raises his sword, about to strike him-

Pearl gasps as the vision ended. She looked around the tent trying to figure it out.

"What the heck was that?" she asked herself. "My powers don't work." Then she remembered a myth.

The myth of Cassandra, a god was in love with a woman named Cassandra, so he gave her the gift to hear the future. When she didn't return the god's love, he cursed her, so that no one believed her visions.

"So visions do exist," said Pearl to herself.

I need to get inside the Trojan castle. Something tells me that's where part of my vision takes place. But the vision didn't make any sense. I mean it was all clips. There has to be something more. If I could only get inside the castle, I could talk to Briseis. She's a priestess the only thing here that's close to being a witch. Maybe she can help me get back home.

Pearl struggled again and again.

"Of all of my powers that could work here, it had to be the visions," she muttered to herself. "Man, I wish I could get inside the Trojan castle."

Without any warning, she felt a tinge go through her. Suddenly, she was inside the Trojan castle. She hid behind a wall before any guards could notice her.

Whoa, did I just astral project? I think I did. That was amazing. But how did I do it? Okay I'll come up with an answer to that later. First, I need to find Briseis.

Once the guards left, she got up from her hiding place and ran throughout the castle. She looked and saw a woman with brunette hair walking past her. It was Briseis.

Pearl ran over and pulled Briseis through one of the doors. Thank god it was an empty bedroom.

Briseis was struggling against her grip. Pearl shut the door and let Briseis go.

"It's me," Pearl told her. Briseis visibly relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Briseis. "How did you get in here?"

"No time for explanations," said Pearl. "I need you to tell me if there's something happening tomorrow."

"Paris is going to fight Menelaus," said Briseis.

"What?" whisper-yelled Pearl. "He'll die. I saw it. This can't be happening."

"You saw it," Briseis repeated. "Can you see the future?"

"Yes," said Pearl. "You have to stop him. He can't die. It will change history."

"What am I supposed to do," said Briseis. "We've all tried to stop him. He won't change his mind. He wants to fight for Helen."

"Incidentally, is Helen a blonde?" asked Pearl.

"A what?" asked Briseis.

"Blonde. You know yellow hair," said Pearl.

"Oh, yes," answered Briseis.

"Good," said Pearl. "Now I know a few people." She then remembered her original mission. "Can you help me get back to my time?"

"How?" asked Briseis.

"I don't know," said Pearl. "Talk to the gods or whatever you do. There's gotta be some way."

"The temple," said Briseis. "There are some carvings there. One of them must be a way to get you back. But first, we have to find a way to cover you a little bit." Briseis opened one of the closet doors and pulled a black cape out. Pearl put the cape on and used the hood to cover her head.

"I hope this works," said Pearl to herself.

The two, young women snuck out of the room. Briseis led the way to the temple. Luckily, the temple was close, so they only got there in a few minutes. They entered through the door and Pearl shut them behind her tightly.

Briseis went towards the carvings and started reading them. Pearl started looking around the temple. It had a statue of the god Apollo, carvings, and it was built on a garden. Briseis put her hand on one of the carvings.

"I've found something," she called out to Pearl who came rushing over.

"What did you find?" she asked. Scanning the carving, she looked at all the ruins on it. "What does this mean?"

"There is a way to get back to your own time," said Briseis. "But, the spell must be cast on a full moon. The next full moon is in fourteen days."

"Fourteen days," yelled Pearl. "I'm stuck here for fourteen days?" Briseis nodded. "I have to get this message to my cousins."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Briseis. Pearl thought of the time projection spell.

"There's a time projection spell," said Pearl. "If I cast it with you, it should give us enough power to project into the future for a few minutes, long enough for me to warn my cousins."

"Will it work?" asked Briseis.

"Only one way to find out," said Pearl holding out her hand. Briseis took it. "Repeat after me."

The bond which was not to be done,

Give us the power to see it undone,

And move time forward,

For thee we shun.

They repeated the spell three times and suddenly Pearl found herself standing in the middle of Halliwell Attic. Briseis appeared next to her.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige looked up to see the newcomer.

"Pearl," they said. Paige moved to hug her, but she fell right through.

"Guess we're corporeal," said Pearl. Paige got up.

"Listen," said Pearl. "I don't have a lot of time. Briseis," she motioned her hand. "And I found out that I can only return in fourteen days-"

"During the full moon," finished Piper. "We know. Demons, Elders, they all say the same thing. During the full moon, one of us is going to be sent to get you back. Then we cast the spell to transport both of you back."

"That's what we found out too," said Pearl. Briseis was too busy looking around the Manor.

"This place is incredible," she whispered to herself.

"We have to go," said Pearl. She felt herself disappear and reappear in the temple of Apollo. Briseis appeared next to her.

"That was a very interesting few minutes," said Briseis. Pearl nodded. She looked and saw the sun rising.

"Sun rise," she said. Briseis looked and gasped. "I have to get back and you have to warn Paris. He can't fight." Briseis nodded.

Pearl felt herself disappear. She closed her eyes and disappeared in a red light. Opening her eyes, she saw herself back in the tent.

"Okay," she said to herself. "Time for Plan A, breakout and watch the fight." Focusing her mind, Pearl tried to remember a spell to untie her.

"Got it," she said.

Rope untie,

For the battle to lie.

The chains fell off from around her and she got up running out of the tent. There were no guards around, so she was safe.

"Okay," said Pearl. "First, I gotta get my bermuda shorts and stuff. A spell. Let's see."

Transport me.

To where I wish to be.

Pearl looked around and her surroundings began to change. She was now standing in front of the rock, where she hid her bag. Pearl got her bag and changed into her clothes. She looked at what was supposed to be her costume for the Halloween ball. It was ripped and torn in various places. It was also caked with dirt and blood.

"Oh well," she said. "There's always next year." She slung her back pack over her shoulder and went into the temple.

Opening her bag, Pearl took her sunglasses and hat out. She pulled her hair up and tucked it all into the hat. Next she put her sun glasses on.

I hope no one recognizes me, she thought. Who am I kidding? She took off her sunglasses and hat and put them back in her bag and buried it in the sand again.

Pearl cast a quick spell which took her to the battle area. She looked and saw Menelaus fight Paris. She crouched behind a boulder and squinted to see well. The Myrmidons were standing watching. Achilles was standing on a boulder above the others.

Menelaus cut Paris' leg and it started bleeding. He was about to stab him when Paris ran to his brother, Hector's feet. She could hear them shouting.

"I'll kill him," yelled Menelaus. "I swear I'll kill him at your feet Prince. I don't care."

"He's my brother," said Hector. Menelaus was about to stab Paris when Hector beat him. He took out his sword and stabbed Menelaus killing him. Pearl gasped and covered her eyes. The scene was awful.

The Greeks then charged at the Trojans. Pearl saw Hector take Paris inside the city gates.

"That's a relief," she muttered. The fighting started. Pearl watched in fear for both sides. She could see the bloody scenes, the soldiers fighting, obviously Troy was winning, but, most of all, she could see Helen sitting with the king and princesses. Briseis was sitting on the very far edge to the point that if she turned her head she could see Pearl.

Turning her head, Briseis could see a blonde and female head away from the crowds of fighting. She gasped. It was her, Pearl. The others were too busy watching the war to notice Briseis shock. Briseis reasoned why Pearl would be here of all places in the midst of a battle no less. Briseis than remembered her promise to her saying that she would try and stop Paris from fighting Menelaus. Her mind raced back to the events of her trying to stop Paris from going out into the battle field. It was unsuccessful, but he was safe and the healers were tending to him and with Pearl watching, she felt a sense of calm wash over her.

Helen turned and saw Briseis smiling slightly.

"Briseis," she questioned. "Why are you smiling?" Briseis snapped her head and smiled warmly.

"I just have hope," she said. The others turned to her, but she ignored them.

Pearl turned around and saw a stray arrow heading in Achilles direction.

"No," she screamed as she pushed herself forward. She was close to Achilles, but a flying arrow was much faster. It was coming at him from the back at full speed. He wouldn't sense it until the aforementioned pierced his neck. She propelled her legs to move faster and, in a rush of adrenaline, pushed him out of the way taking the blow herself. The arrow penetrated her shoulder and she screamed in pain as she fell to the ground with Achilles.

"Pearl," Achilles gasped. "What…" He stopped as soon as he saw the arrow sticking out of her shoulder. "Pearl," he said more urgently. "Pearl, are you all right?" Pearl cried in pain as he removed the arrow covered in her blood. He scooped her carefully in his arms despite her cries and carried her back to the camp.

On the way there, he whispered soothing words and apologies as well as thanking her.

The camp was deserted and completely empty. All of the soldiers were at the battle ground. Achilles entered his tent and laid Pearl cautiously on his bed. He moved the top of her shirt enough to expose her wound. The arrow left a big wound with a lot of blood seeping through the injury. Pearl was crying silent tears. He saw this and stroked her face lovingly. Achilles got up and quickly took a bowl with water and a cloth off of his table. He wet the cloth and started dabbing it on her wound. She writhed in soreness, but settled after the cold water numbed the pain. Achilles smiled at this and wrapped a clean cloth around her upper body covering her injury. Pearl looked up at him with weak eyes.

"What…" He pressed his hand to her mouth silencing her.

"Don't talk," he said. "Save your strength." She nodded faintly against his hand. He placed all of the pillows in his tent behind her and helped her lean against them. "Thank you," he said. She looked straight into his eyes. They were both shocked as emerald green met sky blue. Pearl broke the silence.

"For what?" she asked. He smiled slightly.

"For saving me," he said. "You did a very brave, reckless, and idiotic thing. For what you did, I am forever in your debt." Pearl smiled and leaned back into the pillows. Surprisingly, Achilles was a gentleman. He was the opposite of what she expected. She had expected a hollow man with no feelings for others or anything. History had pictured him wrong entirely.

"Thank you for helping me," said Pearl.

"I have a question," he said. Pearl looked at him waiting for it. "Why are you dressed so?"

"What?" asked Pearl looking down. She noticed that she was still in her jeans, shirt, and shoes. She groaned. Oh, man. Now I have to tell him.

"I'm not from here," she said. Achilles leaned forward.

"Then where are you from?" he asked not giving up.

"I'm…" she forced herself to say it. "I'm from the future." She closed her eyes waiting for him to strike her, shout at her, or insult her. But nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes painfully since her shoulder wound had started to hurt her again. Achilles was leaning closer to her.

"Is that how you seemed to appear everywhere and know everything?" he asked. She nodded. "Is that how you saved me?" She smiled a little.

"No," she said. "That was your luck. I was there to make sure that Paris doesn't die. You just happened to be near me and I couldn't let you die."

"You are a very courageous person," he said smiling. "How did you get here?" Pearl thought about it and in a split second decided to tell him.

"I'm a witch," she said breathlessly. Achilles stared at her for a minute before replying.

"I beg your?" he said. From where he came from witches were considered demons and were tortured, maimed, and killed.

"I am a witch," she repeated. "I have these abilities, but they don't work here since I'm in the past. I can still cast spells here and create potions. I haven't tried the potion thing yet, but I'm sure I can. Only two of my abilities work, seeing the future and being in two places at once."

"But," said Achilles slightly out of breath at her explanation. "Witches are well-thought-out to be evil beings. They are killed. How is that?"

"Not all are evil," she answered carefully. "My family and I aren't. We are good witches, considered protectors. We protect humans from evil witches, demons and everything that comes to your mind. Most witches are what you say, but not all. Those witches have violated the one Wiccan rule to not harm an innocent. Most just want to escape the personal gain rule."

"Personal gain?" asked Achilles.

"It means using your powers to benefit yourself," explained Pearl. "A witch can't use her powers to make money for example, build a house; all of these are personal gain. We can only use our powers to help innocents, although, this hasn't stopped my cousins from trying and suffering the consequences later on." She told him laughing lightly, momentarily forgetting the pain. Achilles smiled at her. She had a powerful vibe around her and something told him that the land where she came from was entirely different from this one.

"Which time period are you from?" he asked. Pearl smiled.

"About 3,200 years in the future," she answered. Achilles' breathing hitched. "Yeah," she said. "It's a lot to take in." Achilles nodded. Pearl then remembered his words. Witches are killed.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked quietly. Achilles head snapped to gaze into hers.

"No," he said taking her hand. "I would never kill you or hurt you. You are the kindest, purest soul I have ever met. I believe everything you said. You risked your life to save people, to save me." Pearl looked into his blue eyes. They were smoldering.

"Thank you," she said honestly. He smiled up at her.

"No, thank you," Achilles leaned in and so did she. Just as their lips were about to meet, a ruckus was heard from the outside.

"The soldiers," said Achilles getting up. Pearl was about to get to get up when a searing pain shot through her. Achilles pushed her down slightly. He shook his head and threw her a blanket. She looked at it weirdly, but he indicated her clothes. Pearl carefully moved the blanket to cover her.

"My Lord," said Eudorus coming into the tent. He looked around and saw Achilles sitting casually on his bed and Pearl in a sitting position on the floor looking tired and bruised. A blanket draped over her. Achilles turned to Eudorus.

"Yes?" asked Achilles. Eudorus paused before continuing.

"The Myrmidons are all questioning why you ran off in the midst of the war," he said.

"I had some business to tend to," he nodded in Pearl's direction, who was faking sleep. Eudorus looked inquisitively in her direction.

"I thought King Agamemnon took her?" he questioned. Achilles smiled.

"He takes what is his; I take what is mine." Eudorus bowed his head and exited the tent. Pearl looked up. "Sneaky little girl, aren't you?" asked Achilles smiling slightly. Pearl turned her head shyly.

"You need to be sneaky to do what I do," she murmured loud enough for him to hear. He chuckled slightly and moved towards her. He picked her off the floor and laid her down on the bed. Just as she was about to turn her head and lay down, Achilles bent down and his lips met hers.


	8. Revelations and Exposures

Chapter 6: Revelations and Exposures:

Piper and Paige were crowded around the Book of Shadows reviewing the spell that Pearl had cast.

"The spell," gasped Paige. "It was worded wrong."

"This is not working," sighed Piper angrily slamming the Book of Shadows closed. "There has to be a way." Suddenly, the Book flipped to the same spell it had before, To Unbind a Bond.

"Well," said Phoebe from her perch near the other Wiccan books they had. "Pearl didn't exactly give us something useful."

"Why don't we summon Grams and mom?" asked Paige. She had been quiet since she was held responsible for urging Pearl to cast the spell.

"That could work," said Leo. "They might know something about the spell they had Pearl cast earlier." Piper started flipping till she reached the page with the spell to summon a spirit.

"Hear these words,

Hear our cries

Spirits from the other side

Come to me, I summon thee

Two figures started to materialize in front of the five of them. In a second, Penny and Patty Halliwell were floating in the room.

"It's about time," said Penny with reprimanding tone. "What are you thinking? You let her cast that spell that no one has ever cast for 100 years-" Phoebe cut her off.

"Well, you flipped the page," said Phoebe. They both looked at her with weirded out faces.

"Honey," said Patty. "We would never flip to a spell like that."

"Then why-" Phoebe didn't get a chance to finish as a voice from nowhere cut her off.

"I can answer that," said a male voice from the atmosphere. A swirl of bright white and blue lights appeared and conversed to form a body of a man. Someone was orbing. The lights faded and a man with golden hair that was cropped appeared. He was lean and somewhat muscular. Wearing jeans and faded white t-shirt, he should have looked normal, but he didn't. There was something about his stance, the way he looked, everything, that screamed warrior.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Piper coming to stand next to her sisters Cole and Leo.

"My name is Patroclus, and I-" Cole had cut him off.

"Patroclus?" he questioned eyes wide. "As in the Patroclus? Cousin of Achilles? Warrior of Warriors? Fought in the Trojan War, Patroclus?" Everyone stared wide eyed, even Leo, at this.

"Pretty much," said Patroclus shrugging.

"What?" asked Paige. Patroclus smirked.

"After dying to protect the Greeks and my country, the Elders decided to make me a Whitelighter. They never made my cousin one seeing as though they said he had a greater purpose to play a role in."

"Cousin?" asked Penny. "As in Achilles?" Patroclus nodded.

"Your cousin is in his time," he said.

"We've sort of got that part figured out," said Phoebe. "What we really need help on is how to get her back."

"I know," said Patroclus. "And you need to get her back soon. She's not just stuck in his time; she's stuck during the fall of Troy." A vase suddenly burst and everyone turned to Piper, who stood there about to explode.

"You mean she's stuck during the Trojan War?" asked Piper screaming. Patroclus nodded. "You couldn't have picked another time period to send her to?"

"I'm afraid not," he said. "I can see a few of the things she does if they involve me since they are actually new memories being created for me."

"That's good, right?" asked Phoebe looking over at her mom.

"Yes," answered Patty. She turned to Patroclus. "Are you the one who flipped the page to that spell?" Patroclus nodded.

"Why?" asked Piper.

"I needed my cousin to find the one thing needed in his life, the one thing he never noticed was missing."

"A slave?" supplied Phoebe. She felt her blood boil at the mention of him sending her cousin to the past so his cousin could have a slave.

"Of course not," scoffed Patroclus immediately defending his cousin. "My cousin is nothing like that. I wanted him to discover the one he loved."

"Huh?" asked Paige, mouth agape.

"My cousin loved or loves yours as does she to mine," he answered her question. They were all speechless.

"We have to get her back," said Paige.

"And Achilles with her," finished Piper.

"What? Why?" asked Phoebe quickly. Piper turned to look at her sister.

"You heard the wise guy," she indicated Patroclus, who glared at her. "They're in love." The sisters were about to protest, but Leo jumped in.

"Pushing that aside," said Leo attempting to calm the tension in the room. "I think we should worry about how we're going to get Pearl back before the full moon."

"Oh," said Patroclus jumping into the conversation again. "You don't need to wait for the full moon. That was just put in to fool the Elders and any witch or demon that comes across. All you need is a witch, Whitelighter, and demon to cast the spell and make it strong enough to transport the person that far into the past."

"How would you know this if the Elders didn't?" asked Penny narrowing her eyes.

"Mom!" exclaimed Patty. Patroclus smirked.

"I've been around for about 3,200 years," he said. "This is enough time to pick up a few things."

"You must work with Cole to find her," instructed Patty.

"If Paige and I cast the spell with Leo and Cole," started Phoebe. "Piper you can go into the portal and get Pearl. That should give us enough power to fuel the spell."

"The spell will give you an hour at most," said Patroclus. "After that it will become too strong to maintain and end. Then you will truly have to wait until the next new moon."

"So it's settled," said Patty. She and Penny looked at each other and smiled at their descendants.

"Since you already have everything figured out," said Penny. "We'll be going now." With that, she and Patty disappeared.

"I'll go too," said Patroclus.

"Aren't you gonna help us?" asked Paige. Patroclus smiled.

"I already have," he said. "The information I gave you is more than what should have been given. But if you want to guarantee that the spell will work, cast it on the Winter Solstice. I wish you the best of luck." With that said, he orbed out leaving the five of them as they were before.

"What's the Winter Solstice?" asked Paige.

"The Winter Solstice is well, basically, Halloween," explained Leo. "That is the day when all Wiccan powers are magnified-"

"It's All Hallows Eve," said Phoebe remembering their trip to the past with Prue.

"It's in three days," said Piper. "Can we wait that long?"

"If we want the spell to be at its strongest," said Paige. "We have to."

"Well," said Phoebe scanning the Book for the ingredients required for the spell. "It's probably gonna take us three years to gather these ingredients." She turned the Book around and everyone groaned at the way everything looked.

"Great," sighed Paige. "Another wild goose chase."

Pearl and Achilles broke away from each other and started grinning. Pearl had never kissed anyone before him and it was new to her, so she loved the felling. For Achilles it was incredible. He had always kissed girls in an attempt to drown out his misery, but never with love. It was an entirely new experience for both of them.

"That was…" began Pearl.

"Unbelievable," finished Achilles for her. "Tell me more about yourself." He commanded.

"Well," said Pearl. "My mother and father died when I was a child, so I live with my grandmother from my father's side. I have four cousins, one of which died protecting an innocent from a demon. The other three are like sisters to me. Actually they were or are all like sisters to me."

"This is it?" asked Achilles raising an eyebrow. Pearl nodded. Achilles then picked up a tray of fruit and set it in front of her. "Eat," he instructed in a stern voice. Pearl picked up an apple and bit it. She hadn't had a proper meal since she arrived here. To her, the apple tasted delicious.

"Thank you," she said gratefully and sincerely. He smiled at her. "Tell me about you."

"Why should I?" he asked her. She smiled.

"If we're going to be spending time together," she said. "I'd rather know something about you besides your name."

"Why do you think we will be spending time together?" he challenged playfully. "I might be deceiving you until I suddenly kill you." Pearl grinned at him.

"But you won't," she said confidently.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. "Your powers?" She shook her head at his suggestion.

"Let's just say I've got a sixth sense," she smiled. Achilles nodded. "So tell me."

"My father's name is Peleus and my mother's name is Thetis," he began. "I've trained my whole life and became known as the greatest warrior in Greece."

"Any others?" she asked.

"I have a cousin named Patroclus," he said.

"I've met him," said Pearl.

"And you probably will again since he has the tendency to walk in here uninvited."

"Is it true that you were plunged into the River Styx by your mother and that made you invincible?" she asked. He looked at her with a skeptical expression.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked her.

"It's in my history book," she answered truthfully. "We are studying you and this war."

"My name is remembered?" he asked with a shocked face. She nodded. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you."

"So you mean your mother isn't a goddess?" she asked. He chuckled.

"No," he said. "We are all very mush human." She nodded.

"You don't like Agamemnon do you?" she asked.

"I swore that before my time was up, that I would look down on his corpse and smile," he answered.

"Rough," she commented. Achilles seemed to remember something.

"Can you show me one of your powers?" he asked. "If it's not too much strain on you." He gestured towards her wound. Pearl had forgotten it since it had numbed to the point in which she couldn't feel it.

"My real powers don't work," she said. "My power to have visions does, but I can't get a vision whenever I want to. I did use a power I never knew I possessed here. I can try it." She closed her eyes and started thinking of appearing on the other side of tent. Her head went down in a catatonic state and she could see her body slumped over.

Achilles started shaking her. "Pearl! Pearl, are you alright?"

"Over here," she said. Achilles turned around and gasped. Pearl was standing behind him. "Hi."

"Hello," he said getting up and moving towards her. "This is what you meant by being in two places at once." She nodded at his statement.

"It's called Astral Projection," she said. Her form faded in a red light and she reappeared in her body. Pearl looked up and smiled at Achilles who came and sat down next to her.

"You should sleep," said Achilles putting a pillow under her head and covering her with a sheet. In a few moments, she was in a deep sleep.

After one last glance at her sleeping form, Achilles exited the tent and made his way towards Patroclus.

"Care to tell me what happened today?" he asked. Patroclus nodded.

"Hector destroyed us," he said. "We would have stood a chance if the Myrmidons were fighting."

"I told you," said Achilles. "We will not fight until Hector groans to have Achilles back."

"But…" began Patroclus. Achilles raised a hand to silence him.

"Just go," he said. "And leave some fruit in my chambers for when Pearl awakens." Patroclus groaned in frustration and took a plate of fruit from a table and went towards Achilles' tent.

Upon hearing someone in the tent, Pearl woke. She had only been asleep for a few minutes so she was extremely tired. She looked up and saw Patroclus leaving a plate of fruit near her bed. She grumbled and got up, her shoulder still sore. Patroclus turned towards her and smiled.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's alright," she said sitting upright. She wrapped the blanket around her body careful not to let any of her clothes show. He came and sat on the bed next to her.

"I brought you some food," he said gesturing to the plate on the table. She smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'm sorry you had to be taken to Agamemnon," he said.

"It's okay," she assured him. "Aside from not eating at all and no water, it wasn't bad. At the very least he didn't approach me and neither did his men."

"Here, you're safe," he said. "My cousin is probably giving the men orders now not to go anywhere near you." Pearl chuckled a little.

"I bet he is," she said.

"How can it be?" he said suddenly. She looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"No other woman has had this effect on my cousin before," he answered. "You seem to have a calming effect on him."

"I suppose it's a good thing," she said. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"He loves you," said Patroclus breaking the silence.

"Huh?" said Pearl.

"Achilles, he loves you," clarified Patroclus. Pearl just stared at him too shocked to speak. "And from the look in your eyes, I can tell that you love him."

"How?" asked Pearl. There was no way in the universe, she thought. He can't love me. There has to be a mistake.

"When you were with Agamemnon," began Patroclus. "He ordered the Myrmidons to stand down. He didn't want to fight, he didn't see anyone, and he stayed in his chambers all the time and he barely ate or slept. No one I have ever met has ever had this effect on him. You are special to him Pearl. You hold a dear place in his heart. He loves you and you love him." Patroclus got up and made his way to the exit.

"Think about it," he said before exiting. Pearl just sat there dumbfounded.

Patroclus walked out and heard the Myrmidons say that Achilles ordered them to load the ships and set sail in the morning. He can't order us to go home, he thought furiously. Patroclus stalked towards where Achilles was sitting.

"We're leaving?" he asked. Achilles nodded. Patroclus raised his voice.

"You'd betray everything just to see Agamemnon fall,"

"It's not that simple," replied Achilles in the same tone.

"These are our country men and they need us,"

"If it's the war you want," said Achilles through clenched teeth. "There will be others."

"I'd rather die a thousand times than have your black heart," said Patroclus storming off.

"We set sail in the morning," yelled Achilles walking in the other direction.

Pearl who had been inside the tent, heard the whole exchange. Oh boy, she thought. I hope he doesn't do something stupid. Little did she know that she was right.

"Okay," said Piper looking at her sisters, Leo, and Cole. "Cole, you'll go to the underworld and try to get this sulthitad herb. Leo, you have to go to the Elders and convince them to give you two of these power restoring jewels. Phoebe, Paige, and I will go around town gathering the other herbs for the spell."

"Got it," said Cole. "You're going to have to work fast." he said pacing around the attic before shimmering out. Leo nodded and orbed to the Elders.

"Let's go," said Phoebe getting off of the chair and walking out of the attic followed by Paige and Piper, who had the list of ingredients and herbs they needed.


	9. Love Declared

Chapter 7: Love Declared:

Pearl woke up the next morning at dawn with a start. People around the tent were screaming. She looked and saw Achilles asleep.

"He can actually sleep through all that?" she asked herself. She was about to wake him up, but decided against it. She took a cape and draped it around her and ran out. Running away from the tent and far away from the Myrmidon spot, she gasped at the sight.

Balls of fire were being hurled towards the camp. People were screaming as the balls took them. Pearl looked and saw that that was the last of the incoming balls. The soldiers were all marching towards the front. From her line of sight she could see the Trojan army moving towards the camp site. They advanced on each other and she could hear someone yell.

"Achilles!"

"What?" she asked herself again. The murmurs around her were getting louder. She turned and saw the Myrmidons running towards the battle and their leader was none other than Achilles.

"That's impossible," she told herself. "I just left him snoozing away in his tent." A thought then occurred in her mind. "Patroclus!" she gasped out and started running. She knew she couldn't exactly reach him in time and enter the battle. The only thing left to do was get close enough and say a spell. She propelled her feet forward and the familiar rush of adrenaline that she felt when saving Achilles was back.

As soon as she was close enough, she heard cheers from both sides. Hector and Patroclus were fighting and everyone had stopped to watch.

"No," she said. "Okay, okay. Think." She commanded her mind to start working on a spell.

"Unmask him before the final blow is brought,

From this war, we have all been taught."

Hector slashed Patroclus' knee and the side of his stomach and he fell to the floor gasping. But, before Hector could deliver the final blow, his helmet slid off, miraculously. The spell, thought Pearl.

Murmurs filled the air and from what she could point out Odysseus and Hector agreed to stop fighting for the day.

The soldiers carried Patroclus away to get treated and she ran back towards Achilles tent. He was just exiting when he saw Pearl run up.

"I was wondering where you went," he said smiling. He then noticed the fear and shock on her face. "What is it?" Just as he asked that question, the Myrmidons entered his sight dressed in their battle gear. Eudorus came up to him.

"You violated my command," said Achilles. Eudorus shook his head.

"No, my Lord," he said. "There was a mistake."

"You led the soldiers into battle," said Achilles.

"No," answered Eudorus. "We thought you did." Achilles looked around him realizing something.

"Where's Patroclus?" he asked. "Patroclus!" he yelled expecting an answer.

"He's in a tent with the soldiers tending to him," said Eudorus. "Hector wounded him and the soldiers are worried that he won't survive." Achilles suddenly hit Eudorus.

"No," yelled Pearl running forwards and taking his arm. "Don't." Achilles looked at her than grabbed her arm and dragged her into the tent. He threw her on the bed and came towards her. Pearl gasped as her shoulder wound came in contact with a piece of wood, but ignored the pain.

"You knew didn't you?" he asked.

"I didn't," replied Pearl bringing her legs close to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "I woke up this morning to the fighting. I saw what we all thought was you lead the Myrmidons into the fight. I then realized you were asleep and couldn't lead them, so I quickly guessed it was Patroclus. I said a spell to reveal him before Hector delivered the final blow, but what I didn't know was that the one before was lethal. It worked, but too late."

Achilles grasped her hand in his.

"You tried to save him," said Achilles. "We still don't know what the outcome is. He might survive, and he might not. Only time will tell. And he will have his revenge." Pearl immediately understood what he meant.

"You can't fight Hector," she said gasping.

"Go stay with Patroclus in the tent."

"No," she said. "I," she hesitated before continuing. "I love you." Achilles looked at her.

"I love you too," he said cupping her face in his hands. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips before getting up and leaving the tent. Pearl hesitated before getting up and going towards the tent where Patroclus was being treated.

She saw the other soldiers turn to look at her, most likely wondering why she was wearing a cloak in the weather of summer. Pearl made her way towards the tent where she saw Patroclus laying down. His wounds were wrapped in cloth and he had some sort of ointment on him. Pearl fell to her knees beside him and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry," she kept muttering. "I'm so sorry."

Hector and Andromache walked through the palace. He was leading her into an unknown room.

"Where are we going?" she asked. He opened a latch on a door and pulled it open.

"If Troy falls," he said. She was about to protest, but he held up a hand silencing her. "You must get out of here. This is a secret passage. If you follow it, it will lead you behind the temple of Apollo. From there, go east till you find the river and follow it to Mount Ida. The Greeks won't go that far."

"Don't say that," said Andromache. Hector looked away for a moment then brought his lips to hers, wondering if that would be the last time he kissed his wife.

That night, Hector lay awake in his room, watching his wife and infant son. He couldn't sleep knowing that the blow most likely ended the boy's life, Achilles' cousin. Achilles would most likely come for him. He smiled at his wife and son. Hector made his way towards his armor.

Achilles was pacing around his tent. It was dawn and he was determined to get his revenge. Pearl had fallen asleep in the tent were they kept Patroclus, so he didn't need to worry about her. He saw the sun rising higher in the sky and felt determined to kill the prince that harmed his cousin. Making his way over to the side of his tent, he grasped his armor and slid it on.

The prince looked at his sleeping wife once more than exited the room. Andromache looked up at his exiting form. She had feigned sleep.

Achilles had ordered the men to bring his carriage to the front of his tent. Once on it, he dropped his spear and shield. Eudorus climbed it with him, but Achilles motioned him back.

"No," said Achilles in a commanding tone. He pulled the horse's reigns and it sped away with the carriage.

He arrived at the palace.

"Hector!" yelled an enraged Achilles.

Pearl woke up to find herself still sleeping next to Patroclus' bed. He was still asleep. She got up and pulled her cloak around her tighter. No matter how hot she was, she couldn't risk exposure.

After a while, Patroclus began to stir. Pearl looked up her eyes wide.

"Patroclus?" she asked. He groaned and looked up at her.

"Pearl?" he asked. "What happened?" she laughed softly.

"It's a long story," she said. "I have to go find your cousin." Patroclus moaned and closed his eyes again. Pearl stood up smiling and walked out of the tent. She spotted Eudorus, Achilles' second in command.

"Sir," she said coming up to him. He turned to face her. His eyes were grave. "Where's Achilles?"

"Gone," replied Eudorus. Pearl looked at him for elaboration. "He went to fight Hector." Pearl's fear escalated to just below hysteria.

"No," she gasped. Then she turned to Eudorus. "You must see Patroclus. He's awake." Eudorus nodded and went into the tent. Pearl sighed that he was out of her way and she began running. She easily avoided the guards and began running towards the palace. Praying she would make it in time, Pearl urged her legs to move faster for the third day in a row.

Now I know why all the ancient Greeks were so fit, she thought as she ran. She stopped and took off the heavy cloak. Dumping it in the sand, she made a mental note to come back for it later. Pearl ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Please, she silently begged in her head. Please.

From where she was, she could make out the walls of Troy. Two figures were fighting in front of it, Hector and Achilles.

"NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. No one heard her since she was too far away. She began running faster, thanking god that she was the fastest runner in her school. Her grandmother had her play martial arts, sword fighting, gymnastics, shooting, tennis, mountain climbing, archery, and running track when she was younger. That made her extremely fast. She won two state championships, so that made her confident enough. She inched forwards faster than before, ignoring the searing pain in her shoulder. As she made it close enough to be heard, Hector tripped over a rock and fell to the sand.

"Achilles!" she yelled. "Stop!" This time Achilles heard her. He glanced backwards for a second then turned back to the prince who stood up gasping for air. Pearl knew he wouldn't stop until he learned that Patroclus would be alright. She ran forward towards Achilles who had just stabbed the prince's shoulder with a broken spear. He got his blade out and was about to thrust it forward until Pearl put herself between the prince and him.

"Move," he commanded with blazing eyes. Pearl shook her head. "Move, or I'll kill you." Pearl stared at him defiantly.

"Go ahead," she said. He made no move with the blade. He lowered his blade and put it back in his belt. She smiled at him.

"Why are you here?" he asked with anger. "I told you to stay with Patroclus."

"That's why I'm here," she said raising her hands in a surrender position. "Patroclus is alive."

"What?" asked Achilles with a choking voice.

"He just woke up," explained Pearl. "I was with him. Eudorus told me where you went, so I left him with Patroclus and ran to stop before you made a mistake." She looked him in the eyes as she said her next words. "I wouldn't let you give into your monster." Achilles stared at her and strode forward and brought her into a hug. They could both hear a collective gasp from above the walls where the Royal Family most likely gathered to watch the fight.

Helen looked and saw Briseis smiling at the girl with gratitude.

"Who is this woman?" asked king Priam with wonder.

"The bravest of us all," replied Briseis. Everyone turned to stare at her like she had spoken a different language.

"Cousin," said Paris. "Do you know her?" Briseis smiled innocently.

Achilles released her then noticed her shoulder bleeding again.

"I thought we stopped the bleeding," he stated. Pearl shrugged.

"I've had way worse," she answered. She looked up at the royal family and saw Briseis smiling widely at her.

"Thank you," said Briseis. Everyone was silent so she could hear her without the need to shout. Pearl nodded. Achilles stared at her.

"How do you know her?" he asked and Pearl smiled brilliantly at him.

"That's a story for another day," she replied as she got on the carriage and motioned him to start steering.

As Pearl and Achilles rode away, the entire family, healer, and some soldiers came out of the gates to help Hector.

"Son," said Priam. "Are you alright?" Hector got up with much difficulty. The spear was still inside and penetrating his shoulder.

"Come with us, your highness," said a healer as he slowly directed him inside the city.

"Briseis," said Helen. "How do you know this girl?" Briseis took a deep breath before answering.

"When I was in the temple of Apollo, she saved me before the Greeks could enter and capture me. She got captured herself instead. She also showed me an escape if ever needed."

"Where did she come from?" demanded Paris. "She is not a Trojan. That is for sure. Why was she dressed like that?"

"Uh," said Briseis stammering before remembering something Pearl had told her in their first meeting. "She's from America. It's a far away land. That is their manner if dress." They all nodded not entirely believing her. She sighed inaudibly that they dropped the subject. They walked back into the walls where Andromache, Priam, and Helen went to see Hector. Paris grabbed Briseis arm and dragged her into the main garden in the palace.

"I know you're lying," he said. Briseis stared at him challenging. "Who is she?"

"I already told you," answered Briseis yanking her arms free of his grasp. "Now, excuse me, but I have to check on my cousin." She left without another word, hurrying before Paris could grab her again. She ran towards where her family was gathered. Hector was conscious as they were stitching his wounds.

"That girl," he gasped to Andromache. She held him hand tighter. "Who is she?"

"All we know is that she isn't a Trojan or Greek," said Priam. "I do have a feeling that Briseis is not telling us everything."

"I owe her my life," said Hector gasping out as the healer finished his stitching.

"As do we," replied Priam with a smile that his eldest son was alright.

"Thank you," said Achilles. Pearl looked at him with confusion. He had spent the entire ride with her in silence.

"For what?" she asked, confused. He smiled at her.

"For saving me," he responded. "For not letting me give into my monster, as you quoted."

Pearl smiled at him. He looked over at her with a grin; as soon as it appeared though, his grin disappeared and his face was serious again.

"We have to make it seem like Hector is dead," he said. Pearl sighed.

"They'll never believe you unless you have the body, no matter how much you try to tell them that Priam asked to keep it." Achilles sighed.

"I'm going to send the Myrmidons home today," he said. Pearl stared at him.

"And you're going with them?" she guessed. He shook his head.

"I'm staying with you," he said. Pearl stared at him. "Eudorus is more than capable of leading them and training Patroclus. I'm staying to help you since I am certain you won't return with me." Pearl smirked at him.

"My cousins call me Miss Unpredictable," she told him.

"I disagree," he said. "I find you terribly predictable."

"How about the fight?" she asked. Surely he couldn't know, could he?

"I knew you would figure it out," he answered quietly. "That's why I tried to delay the fight and make it last as long as possible, hoping you would come with news of Patroclus before I finished the prince."

"You are the greatest warrior in Greek history," she said nodding and grinning to herself.

"I am known as the greatest warrior?" he asked gaping. She nodded.

"We have a whole lesson dedicated to you in our history book," she answered. "We also have an entire book to read and memorize about you."

"Thank you again," he said. As they neared the camp, they could see a huge object standing there.

"The Trojan horse," she gasped. Achilles stopped the carriage and he turned towards Pearl.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She looked thoughtful for a moment before she responded.

"The Greeks build a horse and leave it outside the Trojan walls. Thinking it's a gift the Trojan's pull it into their city. There, at night when the entire city is sleeping, soldiers pop out of the horse and open the gates allowing the Greek army in."

"Odysseus," said Achilles starting up the carriage again.

"What?" asked Pearl.

"Odysseus, king of Ithaca," elaborated Achilles. "He is the only one smart enough to build it."

"Odysseus," repeated Pearl. "I've read of him. He was the one to build the Horse. He's considered the smartest and wisest among the Greeks. Am I correct?" Achilles nodded. They entered the camp from the back where no one could see them and Pearl remembered the cloak she left.

"Oh," she said smacking her head. "I forgot the cloak." Achilles told her it was okay and snuck her into his tent where he gave her another cloak to wear. "Thanks," she told him gratefully.

"I need to go check on Patroclus," Pearl nodded and Achilles exited the tent. Pearl sat down on the bed and took an apple from the tray and began playing with it. She sighed and closed her eyes wishing that she would go home, back to her grandmother, back to her cousins. But some part of her didn't want to leave Achilles behind. He had shown her so much compassion and love and she returned it. Pearl put her head in her hands and began to think of a way out.

"For the last time, who is she?" asked Paris. Briseis looked him in the eye.

"I told you who she is," replied Briseis. Hector was sitting in a chair and Andromache was standing next to him. Helen and Priam were sitting on two separate chairs. Paris and Briseis were standing face to face.

"No," said Paris. "You just told me she's from 'America'. Where ever that is?"

"I told you the truth," said Briseis. "What more do you want?"

"All of it," said Paris.

"I told you all I can," said Briseis.

"Briseis," said Andromache. "Please."

She sighed. "The only other thing I can tell you is that she will help us. Please. Leave it at that. There are things you do not want to interfere in. Please." She pleaded.

Paris was about to ask, but Priam put up his hand. "If Briseis says it is not our place than we shall leave this to the gods."

"But, father," tried Paris.

"Father's right," said Hector. "We shall leave this." Hector's arm was bandaged as was his shoulder. Paris obeyed his brother and left the room. Helen followed after.

"Do not worry, my love," she said taking his hand. "I have a feeling we will see her again." Paris nodded. A soldier came running into the palace. He ran straight to the room where the king was. Paris and Helen followed the soldier inside.

"My king," said the soldier bowing down. "The Greeks have left."

"What?" asked Hector.

"They left," said the soldier. "And they have left us a gift. It is in front of the city." Priam nodded and stood up. He, Paris, and a wounded Hector made their way to the city gates and crossed the doorway to the gate. They looked up and saw an enormous horse there.

"What is this?" demanded Paris.

"It is a gift to the gods," said a priest.

"They would never leave a gift," said Paris. Priam held up his hand to silence him. He then motioned the priest to continue.

"Apollo destroyed their armies, made them weak. They have retreated and left our lands and this as an offering of peace."

"Father," said Paris and Hector at the same time. "Burn it."

Priam raised his hand to silence his sons. He motioned towards a soldier.

"Take it inside,"

Paris and Hector looked at each other in horror as if knowing it was not going to end well.

"Who will be hiding inside the horse?" asked Achilles as he came up to Odysseus with Pearl not far behind him.

"A few of my men and me," replied Odysseus.

"And me," said Achilles. He had sent the Myrmidons home with Patroclus who was able to walk. The injury wasn't as bad as everyone said.

Odysseus looked at Achilles in surprise. Achilles glanced at Pearl who slightly nodded as a confirmation that she wanted to be in the horse as well.

"As well as Pearl," said Achilles quietly so nobody, but Odysseus could hear. Odysseus was about to protest, but knew it would do him no good and nodded. Achilles nodded and went back to his tent which was in a now secluded part of the shores since the Myrmidons left. Pearl followed after him.

"Thanks," she said. Achilles nodded and stopped her in front of his tent.

"Can you fight?" he asked. She nodded. Achilles raised his eyebrows. "Really? A girl can fight?" Pearl huffed.

"Where I'm from, women have equal rights as men," said Pearl. "I assumed from what I've told you, you would have figured it out." Achilles smiled.

"You'll be in the midst of a battle tomorrow," he said picking up a sword and tossing it to her which she caught with ease. "I prefer to know if you would need my protection." Pearl huffed and got into a battle position. Achilles picked up a sword and mirrored her. Pearl may not have taken sword fighting for long, but she knew the basics. They started circling each other.

If I combine this with my martial arts and speed, she thought. I should be able to last against him for a few minutes at least. With her battle plan set out, she immediately ducked when he swung his sword at her. She aimed for him but he blocked it. He tried to go for her legs, but she jumped over the sword, did a backflip and landed gracefully with her sword carefully balanced. Achilles gave her a look of praise and lunged at her. He grabbed her arm and twisted it around her back. She pushed out with her foot behind her and he released her arm with the impact of her foot with his stomach. Pearl frowned in pain realizing she had hit his armor.

Achilles quickly recovered and went for her neck. She yelped and quickly blocked his sword. He saw this as the opportunity he was waiting for and used his sword to push hers towards the sand. Once it was twisted, he kicked it out of her grasp and it flew across the sand. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. He smirked.

"You did very well," he said. "No one has ever fought me for that long. Where did you learn?"

"I took a class when I was young. My grandmother signed me in and I stared taking that class, but with all my other classes and my education and fighting demons, I left before I could excel in it, but I still remember the basics."

"You easily best all the soldiers here," he said.

"Though not you," she added with a grin. He let out a snort of laughter.

"I have to get my bag," she said walking towards the edge of the camp.

"What?" asked Achilles.

"My bag," repeated Pearl. "It has all of my things in it. I also want to show you something." He nodded and she led him out of the camp and towards the temple that the Greeks had destroyed. She went behind the big boulder with Achilles watching her silently. She dug a hole and once again pulled out her bag. Achilles knelt next to her as she sat on the sand and opened the bag. She pulled out her history book and the novel about Achilles.

"This," she said indicating the book. "Is about ancient Greek history. The Trojan War takes up almost half of this book. It is our main priority this term." Achilles took the book and started flipping through it. He started reading.

"Wait," she stopped him. "You can understand this." He nodded. She whistled to herself. "Looks like my spell had a few side effects." She thought back to the spell she cast to help her understand their language. Apparently, it also made them understand hers.

"This is about the war," he said astounded. "But I'm not mentioned." Achilles sounded dejected and extremely sad. Pearl looked and saw that he was on the last page of the Trojan War. She quickly scanned the page and realized that history was still the same. She had changed nothing. Noticing Achilles expression, she smiled.

"Turn the page," she commanded. He did and read the title. He gasped.

"Achilles," he read. "That's me." Pearl nodded.

"While we only have to study a few lines about everyone else, you take up three pages." Achilles' smile grew bigger. She handed him the novel. He read the cover and looked at her shocked. "Like I said, you're one of the most important figures in Greek history. You take up half of what's coming on our examination." He looked up at her and brought his lips to hers quickly giving her a peck.

"Thank you again," he said. She nodded and pulled out the contents in her bag. She tossed her class noes to him.

"These are summaries we take in class," She tossed her lipstick, wallet, flash light, camera, and iPod at him. He caught each one with ease and stared at them. She finally pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and was surprised to still have half her battery. She opened her picture folder and enlarged a picture of her, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

"These are my cousins," she said. "The one in the middle is Piper, on her left in Phoebe, and the one on her right is Paige."

"That's lovely," he said handing her phone back to her. "What is this?"

"It's a way we communicate in the future," she answered. She put everything back in her backpack and slung it on her shoulders getting up.

Achilles mirrored her actions and took the bag from her carrying it despite her protests. They began walking towards the camp enjoying each other's company.

"I love you," said Achilles.

"So do I," said Pearl. They linked hands and stared into each other's eyes


	10. A Surprise Occurrence

Chapter 8: A Surprise Occurrence

"So we have everything," said Phoebe glancing down at the table. They had gathered everything, even the necklaces that they were sure the Elders wouldn't give them.

"Yeah," said Paige. "At midnight, Cole, Leo, Phoebe, and I cast the spell while Piper goes into the portal to find Pearl."

"Actually," said Piper. "I think Phoebe should go. She has better fighting skills than all of us combined and the main reason, I'm pregnant."

"I agree," said Leo. Cole nodded in agreement.

"Okay," said Paige. They glanced at the clock. Five minutes till midnight.

As soon as all the people in Troy were slumbering deep, the horse's secret doors opened allowing the soldiers to climb out. Achilles and Pearl were hiding in the head away from everyone else. Achilles climbed out of the head first and offered Pearl his hand. Pearl rolled her eyes and agilely climbed out on her own. He smirked at her and they dropped to their feet without making a sound. The other soldiers were getting out when Pearl ran for the palace with Achilles on her tail.

"Where are you going?" asked Achilles.

"To the palace," said Pearl. "I have to help the royal family escape." Achilles smiled at her.

"I'll help," he stated. Pearl beamed at him. Together they ran until they reached the palace wall. Together they nimbly climbed it. Achilles reached the top first and helped Pearl up. She smiled and rolled her eyes yet again. He smirked at her and they continued on their way.

Phoebe leaned against the wall while everyone in the room set up everything.

"Hey," called Paige. "Are you okay?" Phoebe nodded.

"I'm fi-" She never finished her sentence as she was sucked into a vision.

Pearl was running through the throngs of people when she stumbled across an empty room. She entered and looked around. It was obvious she was looking for someone. Suddenly she gasped in pain. She fell to the ground with a thud. A man was looming over her with a bloodied sword.

Phoebe came out of it and started hyperventilating. Piper and Paige ran over to her with Leo close behind. Cole stayed behind as he knew he was the last person she wanted to see.

"Phoebe what is it?" asked Piper. Phoebe was hyperventilating and gasping of air.

"I saw Pearl," she gasped out. "She was- she was-" Phoebe couldn't finish before she broke into tears. Piper and Paige got the message and held their sister. Glancing at the clock, they knew they only had three minutes before midnight.

"We have to hurry," said Leo. They nodded. Phoebe wiped away her tears and got into the middle of the circle wearing the protective necklace and clutching Pearl's in her hand.

"Wait," said Cole. He held out his hand and a bow with a sack of arrows appeared. "Take this. I taught you before how to aim. You might need it." Phoebe eyed it carefully before taking in and swinging the sac on her back. She was wearing training shoes, shorts, and a t-shirt, ideal for running.

Piper, Paige, Leo, and Cole grasped hands and formed a circle around Phoebe. They began chanting their spell.

"Sands of time, we summon thee,

Converge to send our sister to thee,

Throughout the wind, we send this rhyme,

Send her to our cousin's time."

As soon as the spell was over, Phoebe was surrounded by bright white lights and she disappeared.

"I hope she does okay," said Paige peering into the bowl of water they set on the table to watch their sister. Piper nodded and began watching with her sister.

Pearl and Achilles ran through the mass.

"What exactly do we do?" asked Achilles.

"Find the Royal Family," answered Pearl pushing her way. "They have to escape, because it starts a significant development in history which I will explain later."

"And then?" asked Achilles.

"Lead them to the lowest part of the castle. There is an escape there." Achilles nodded and set off in a different direction. Running, Pearl stumbled across a man lying on the ground dressed in fine robes. He turned towards her as she bent down slowly next to him.

"Thank you," gasped the man. "For saving my son, my niece, and my family. Please save them." Pearl immediately knew that he was King Priam.

"I will," she vowed. He nodded and closed his eyes.

Pearl ran until she reached the temple. She looked and saw Briseis kneeling in front of a statue, praying.

"Briseis," she called and ran towards her. Briseis looked up and ran to her friend. "You must run. You must escape before-"

"Before what?" asked a voice from behind her. Pearl turned and gasped. Agamemnon was standing behind her with three of his men. Two of them grabbed her while one grabbed Briseis. Agamemnon stepped towards her threateningly.

"I almost lost this war because of your little romance," he said. And grabbed her neck. Pearl struggled against the soldier and he tightened his grip on her neck. "You shall be executed as soon as we burn this city and your friend-" He took out his sword and brought it to her neck.

"Release her," said another voice from behind them. Pearl smiled when she heard that voice. Achilles stood behind them sword out.

"Come any closer and I'll slash her neck," warned Agamemnon. Achilles stood still. He didn't want to take any chances. He looked at Pearl smiling clod heartedly. "As I was saying,-" Agamemnon screamed in pain and fell to the ground dead, an arrow sticking out of his neck. Pearl looked and saw Phoebe standing over the balcony with a bow and another arrow prepared. Achilles quickly got to work and killed the remaining soldiers. Phoebe lowered her bow and ran down the stairs, towards her cousin.

Pearl helped Briseis up and Achilles was standing next to Pearl. She saw Phoebe and ran towards her enveloping her cousin in a tight hug.

"Phoebe!" she gasped. Phoebe held her cousin tighter tears falling from her eyes.

"I thought I was too late," said Phoebe. "I had a vision that you were dead and when I saw you, I acted on impulse." Pearl held her cousin tighter. Achilles and Briseis looked at each other and then towards the large castle doors to the temple which were currently being broken down by soldiers.

"I really hate to say this but," Achilles said coming up to Phoebe and Pearl. They looked at her as she pointed towards the double doors.

"Oh," said Phoebe. They instantly released each other and Phoebe handed Pearl a necklace. "This will restore your active powers." Pearl smiled and put it on.

"Great," said Pearl. Briseis looked up and gasped. Paris stood there with his bow and arrow raised.

"NO!" screamed Briseis. Pearl looked up just in time to see an arrow coming for Achilles. It was heading straight for his heel, the only vulnerable spot in body. She reacted on instinct and waved her arm which sent the arrow in the other direction that it crashed into a statue. She flung her other arm and threw the bow and arrow out of his hands. Achilles looked up and began to lift his sword but Pearl quickly pushed his hand down.

"Stop," screamed Briseis as she ran to her cousin.

"Cousin?" he asked.

"I promise," she said. "I will explain, but we must get out of here. Where are Hector and Andromache?"

"They left by the tunnel," he said. "I stayed to find you. They are waiting for us by the river." Briseis nodded. Pearl ran up to her.

"You must run," she said. "Troy is falling. You must run. It isn't a choice anymore." Paris looked at her with wonder.

"Who are you?" he asked. Pearl shook her head.

"Later," she said. "Go."

"But what about you?" asked Briseis worried about her new friend.

"I'll follow. Go!" Paris grabbed Briseis and pulled her towards a passageway. Phoebe came up to her followed by Achilles.

"The fact that he was supposed to die still remains," she said. Pearl nodded.

"I know," she said. "I couldn't let them kill him." Phoebe nodded. She turned to Achilles then to the garden in front of the statue of Apollo.

"Take him and his strength too,

And multiply their strength by two."

Finishing her spell another Achilles appeared in the middle of the garden with an arrow sticking out of his heel. He was lying on the floor as if he was dead.

"Not bad," said Pearl. Achilles just stared at it in wonder. "I'll explain later. Please, we have to hurry." Achilles nodded and the three of them made their way to the passage Paris and Briseis had taken. Once they crossed it they made their way towards the tunnel which would lead towards the river. Achilles was leading the way. He stopped when they reached a door. He pulled the latch and the door opened showing a passage way. Achilles led Phoebe and Pearl in and closed the door behind him. Pearl used her telekinesis to swing the latch from the outside closed. They began running through the passage. Pearl opened her back pack and took out a flash light. Phoebe nodded in approval.

"Nice," she said. Pearl nodded. They ran as fast as possible and finally came to the river where the saw the escapees waiting.

Paris and Briseis came upon the other fugitives. Helen and Andromache ran and embraced her. Hector embraced his brother.

"You have been very brave," he whispered. Paris nodded. "We must move."

"No," said Briseis. "We must wait for my friend."

"What?" asked Hector.

"The girl that saved you," said Paris. "She's inside the city with another girl and Achilles."

"Achilles," said Hector enraged. "How?"

"I don't know," said Paris.

"Achilles?" asked Andromache. "He almost killed you and now he's saving us."

"Not by choice," said a voice from behind the settlers. They turned and saw Achilles standing there with Pearl and Phoebe behind him. Hector pulled Andromache behind him and stepped forward. Achilles smirked. "I don't think you're in any position to threaten me, Prince."

"You're not exactly in any situation to be cocky either," said Pearl coming up to him. "Or did we forget the bow and arrow trick I pulled."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"You must follow the river and up to Mount Ida," said Phoebe. Pearl had filled her on the plan she had. "The Greeks won't go that far."

"Who are you?" asked Hector again.

"We're from the future and we're here to alter it," answered Pearl.

"Or just save it," muttered Phoebe. The escapees looked shocked by this revelation.

"So you know everything?" questioned Helen. Pearl raised her hand in a gesture that said sometimes.

"How are we going to get home?" questioned Pearl to Phoebe. Phoebe raised her hand and looked at her wrist watch.

"I have no idea," she said. "But we better think fast. The effect of the spell will wear off and I'll be back home in ten minutes."

Paige and Piper who had been watching the whole exchange looked at each other worriedly.

"What are we going to do?" asked Piper.

"We could try a spell," suggested Paige. Piper nodded and turned to the bowl of water.

"Earth, water, fire, air,

Aid me in this task I dare,

Where family wanders let me see,

As I will,

So mote it be."

She plunged her hands into the water. "Bring me Phoebe, Pearl, and Achilles."

"What?" yelled Paige. "Achilles?" Piper was too focused on her task to notice her sister's shouting. Please let this work, she thought. Please.

"Follow the river," yelled Hector to the survivors as they moved out and began following the river. Briseis hugged Pearl one more time.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For everything." Pearl nodded and told her to catch up with her family. Briseis nodded and ran to where the others were moving.

"You did the best you could," said Phoebe. "Now they can start Rome." Achilles came up and put his hand on Pearl's shoulder. Pearl leaned into him. Phoebe looked at them and sighed.

"I'm happy for you," she said looking at Pearl. Pearl smiled at her cousin. Achilles kissed Pearl's forehead. "But if we don't think fast you'll never be-" Just as she was about to finish, they were surrounded by lights and suddenly, they were in the Manor with Piper, Paige, Leo, and Cole looking at them.

"Together." finished Phoebe slowly. She glanced around and saw her sisters. "It's about time." She threw her hands in the air. Pearl wiggled out of Achilles grasp and ran to her cousins.

"Piper! Paige!" she exclaimed hugging them. They hugged her back.

"Pearl," they sighed together. Paige started ranting.

"Oh my god, are you ok? What happened to you? Why is your arm bleeding?" Pearl looked and noticed her shoulder wound bleeding again.

"Oh man," she sighed. Leo smiled and stepped forward.

"I got it," he said smiling. He held out his hand and a glow came out of it healing her.

"Thank you, Leo," said Pearl hugging him. Cole looked around and faded out. Pearl didn't seem to notice and turned back to them.

"Thank you so much," she told them sincerely. They all smiled at her. Achilles looked around the strange room gaped. Her time was so different from his. He looked at the way everyone was dressed, their furniture, equipment, everything.

"Guys," said Pearl. "I want to introduce to someone." She gestured towards Achilles who was standing there looking out of place.

"We know," said Piper. "Achilles."

"How did you-" asked Pearl trailing off.

"You could say an old friend helped us," commented Leo. Pearl nodded making a mental note to worm who it was out of them later. She went over and grasped Achilles hand in her own and squeezed it gently. She brought him forwards to her family.

"Guys," she said. "This is Achilles."

"Nice to meet you," said Piper holding her hand out. Achilles looked at Pearl and she gestured for him to take her hand. Achilles hesitantly held his hand out to Piper and she took it. She shook his hand twice and dropped it.

"It's a hand shake," said Pearl. "That's how we say hello." Achilles nodded and bowed to Piper and Phoebe.

"My Ladies," she said. They were both impressed.

"At least you can pick 'em," said Paige looking Achilles up and down. "And hot too." Pearl blushed and Achilles looked confused.

"Anyway," said Pearl glaring at Paige. "These are Piper, Paige, and Leo, and you already know Phoebe." Achilles nodded to them politely.

"Pearl," said Piper. "Your Grandmother is super worried. You've been gone for almost a week." Pearl nodded.

"We're definitely going to hear your story tomorrow," said Paige. Pearl nodded.

"One more thing," said Phoebe. "How are you going to go out in the streets with Mr. I'm warrior." Pearl looked at Achilles and nodded. Leo stepped forward.

"I'll give you some clothes," he said and walked out of the attic. Achilles looked at Pearl and she gave him an encouraging look. He nodded and walked out of the attic.

"I thought he was killed by an arrow to his heel," said Paige.

"He was," said Pearl. "Or at least fake him was. We created a double." Paige nodded.

"He seems nice," said Piper.

"And hot," added Paige. Pearl looked at her.

"Please keep your comments to yourself until I tell him everything," said Pearl mock glaring at Paige. Paige smiled.

"Tell us everything tomorrow," said Piper as Achilles came back inside in a shirt, jeans, and some sneakers.

"Good thing he's about my size," said Leo walking back in. Pearl hugged her cousins one last time.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said. She positioned her backpack on her back and walked out followed by Achilles who nodded at her cousins again and followed her.

"Your cousins are nice," he said. Pearl smiled at him and took his hand.

"Their my best friends," she said sincerely. Achilles grimaced.

"Are all clothes in your era so tight?" he asked. Pearl laughed.

"You get used to it," They walked out the door together and Pearl rummaged through her bag until she found her car keys. "Thank god I didn't lose these." She unlocked her car which was still parked in front of the Manor. She looked at Achilles who was still dumbfounded. "This is a car. You use carriages as transportation. We use cars. Open the door and climb in." Achilles did as he was told and climbed into the car and sat down. Pearl climbed in and started the car and drove to her house.

"This century is amazing," he said as they drove through the streets. He looked at the buildings, lights, cars, and people.

"I know," she said. "You'll get used to it." She parked her car in front of a one story house. "This is my grandmother's house." Achilles got out of the car and opened Pearl's door for her. She smiled at him and locked the car. Glancing at her watch, she noted it was passed one in the morning. Her grandmother was bound to be asleep, but she ran the bell anyway. She heard shuffling inside and the door opened.

"Pearl?" asked Blanche.

"Hey," said Pearl. Blanche started crying and took her granddaughter in a vice tight grip. They were both shedding tears of joy by then. "Grandma," sobbed Pearl. She had missed her grandmother's comforting touch, her soft smile, everything, especially her cooking.

"I missed you so much," said her grandmother not yet noticing Achilles who was watching the two with interest.

"I did too," said Pearl. Blanche released her and looked at her granddaughter. Pearl remembered Achilles and smiled at her grandmother. "Grandma, I want you to meet someone." She took Achilles hand and brought him forward. "This is Achilles." Blanche looked shocked but smiled at Achilles and gave him a hug. Achilles stood their shocked, unsure of what to think of this.

"Welcome," said Blanche. She let go of him and ushered him inside. "Come on in. You must be tired." She entered the house followed by Pearl who swung the door to the house closed with her telekinesis.


End file.
